To The World of Hearts!
by DragonFire44
Summary: Aizen is still intent on becoming king, as the war rages. He has become quiet causing concern to ripple in the mortal world and the soul society. Meanwhile back at the palace disater stikes. Title may change!
1. Chapter 1 The Attack!

Disclaimer – I do not own either Bleach or Kingdom Hearts.

Warning – Has OC's – They play a good part but in later chapters will take a back seat.

This is a crossover between Bleach and Kingdom Hearts.

As for Kingdom Hearts the war is still going on and there is no such thing as Xemnas, but Ansem instead. And Riku is with Sora and the rest, it's like they won the war first but didn't actually win as Ansem and some of the nobodies are still alive and some heartless (Maybe).

Bleach - I do know that there is a Royal family but whether the King has kids or a wife I don't, so that you know in this story he does.

Also this takes place after the Diamond Dust Rebellion, - spoiler – something from this movie will be mentioned.

Note - I have not yet decided if there will be pairings, defiantly no crossover pairings.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

09/2011 – Mildly revised Chapter

~ Begins now! ~

"Getsuga Tensho!" An orange haired boy shouted, lightly panting from exertion. He heaved a heavy sigh muttering, "Takes care of that." While sheathing his zanpakuto or more precisely placing it behind him on his back.

"Ichigo!"

"Huh." Blinking the startled boy spun around his eyes lightly alighting as he recognized the person.

"Rukia!"

A black haired soul reaper came up to him in human form in a school uniform. She lightly panted from exertion as she had run all the way there while in her gigai.

"Well, looks like you took care of the hollows."

The boy named Ichigo scoffed, while crossing his arms, "They were small fries. It's weird ever since we rescued Orihime there have been no appearances from the arrancars."

Some time ago Aizen had set a few arrancars to the world of the living, attacking the soul reaper squad posted there. While behind the scene Ulquiorra targeted Orihime while she was on her way back from the soul society. After her disappearance Ichigo along with Chad and Uryu left for Hueco Mundo to rescue her, meeting up with Renji and Rukia. But since then a week or so had passed and only low level hollows appeared.

Rukia crossed her arms, her brows furrowed.

"Yeah, it's been quiet."

"Well other then the low level hollows." Ichigo uttered, a frown marring his features.

"True."

Scowling Ichigo growled out, "That just means that Aizen is up to something…something new."

Rukia looked sky ward as she quietly muttered, "Something… but nothing good."

Something ominous hung in the air…

~ Royal Palace ~

_Kaboom!_

Sounds of explosion echoed throughout the place, people shouted some confused while others heading to the source.

"This way!" A young servant yelled, trying to get his companions to safety.

Another explosion rocked the building, dust and smoke mingling together.

As the servant and the few others turned the corner a powerful red beam struck them, there cries immediately silenced as what was once bodies became ash.

"There's one!" A member of the royal guard shouted. Pulling his sword out he signaled to the two other guards with him and he leapt at the intruder.

A fist came towards him causing the guard to jump to the left and round up to his opponent's side, slashing his sword down. A thin cut appeared on the side of the arrancar, clearly displeased at being cut the arrancar turned and threw a 'cero'.

Just before the red beam struck him a force knocked into him causing him to fall. As the guard regained his senses he noted that his fellow guard had been the one to knock him out of the way.

"Thanks." The guard uttered as his companion helped him up, momentarily safe as their other comrade was attacking the arrancar.

"Let's get him." And the two of them charged intending to put an end to this arrancar.

As the arrancar slammed two of the guards down the final one took his chance and summoned the power of his sword and launched it at the arrancar. Just as the arrancar turned he was hit by the blast and a huge explosion took place. Dust and smoke rising up from the after effects, "Did I get him?" The guard murmured.

The royal guard was joined by his two comrades, one on each side of him, all three of them in anxiety. As the smoke slowly died down each guard swiftly looked for any sign of the arrancar, just as the middle guard took a step a red beam shot out of the smoke and right at them. The guard brought up his sword in an attempt to block, but it was too late the blast struck all three of them.

"Hehe slimes." The arrancar slurred out as he disappeared from the area in search of new victims.

Just as the arrancar vanished a guard came around the corner his thoughts on nothing save for his destination. He was lightly coated in dust with a few scratches here and there but otherwise he was in good shape, especially considering where he had just come from.

'It's strange' the guard thought, 'how in the world did the arrancars manage to get here?' But as hard as he tried he had no clue and frankly it really didn't matter, the point was that they were here and he had to protect the royal family. He was not just a minor guard but the leader of the royal guards, the captain.

And all guards wore a uniform that was silver streaked with blue, but unlike his fellow members he had gold trimming instead of the blue and had the words 'captain' etched into his uniform.

He panted heavily as he turned down a corridor that was leading him farther and farther away from the main battles.

'She must be in one of her many rooms that were not located near the throne room.' It was quite irritating but in hind sight a good thing since she was away from all the chaos. But it wouldn't be long before the fighting reached that far.

A low growl tore from his throat as the building shook causing a few pieces of the wall to brake off and land on the hard marble floor becoming debris.

The guard took the last turn and his eyes alighted to the set of double doors that stood just a few feet ahead, he had reached his destination, a small relieved smile crossing his features.

Inside the very decorative spacious room, at the window stood a young female with white blondish hair that fell just below her shoulders. She looked to be about eighteen years of age but if one looked closer and into her deep blue eyes one could see that she was much older. She wore a light brown shirt and dark brown short jean shorts with a sword strapped to her back.

Faint sounds of screaming could be heard even though she was this far away from the commotion. It also meant that the fight was dragging closer and wouldn't be long before it reached here.

A heavy tired sigh escaped the girl as she turned away from the window and headed over to her dresser. Placed just before her wrapped in cloth was a very important and valuable artifact, in the wrong hands destruction would be sure to come. She picked it up gently even though it wasn't an easy item to brake and pocketed it.

As another shock wave shot through the building the girl sighed heavily and closed her eyes while crossing her arms. The shouting was getting closer now as she could almost make out some words, the rest of her thought process was stilled as the door swung open. At first her mind thought that it was one of the intruders but her better sense of judgment told her otherwise as the presence felt familiar.

"My Lady!"

The said girl opened her eyes and muttered, "Kinshiba."

The person at the door panted heavily while taking in grateful breaths of air as he then spoke, "Oh, Lady Claire thank the heavens! I am so glad you are here, I was half afraid that you wouldn't be."

Claire nodded but didn't say a word as she uncrossed her arms.

"Come, we have to get out of here! It's not safe!"

"True." Clare stated. Turning to face Kinshiba the leader of the royal guards and the one person in the entire palace she felt close to. She told him practically everything, sometimes not in so many words. He was also the only one who probably understood her the most and was quite good at being able to tell what she was thinking at given times. She was sometimes a bit unreadable as she was not fond of being easily read. And Sometimes – do to trauma she would go blank for a short while.

Shaking her head to rid herself of her thoughts she headed towards Kinshiba, he turned and started to back out when she asked; "My father?"

Kinshiba froze for a few seconds before glancing back at her, "The King didn't make it."

Clare's eyes hit the floor as she quietly murmured, "I see."

No more words were said as the two of them ran down the corridor, after a few twists and turns the silence was broken by Kinshiba, "This way, I know of a secret passage that we can use since it's most likely that the entrances and exits are being guarded."

"Alright."

A few corridors down Kinshiba was forced to screech to a halt, Clare right behind him. Before them blocking their way stood an anrrancar; with blue hair and the number six in carved on his body, while his arms were crossed. His eyes were a chilling blue color that seemed unnatural.

Kinshiba immediately unsheathed his sword and held it at the ready, while Clare backed up a pace but placed her hand on her sword.

As a member of the Royal family it was unheard of for anyone to know the art of fighting but Claire was not like the rest of them. From a young age, swords had fascinated her and after much debating she had convinced the King, her father to allow her to take lessons. So she was the only one of the Royal family that could fight but Claire doubted she would be able to take on an arrancar, maybe a low level hollow. As she lacked experience so the chances of winning for her were slim but she would aid Kinshiba if she had to.

She _would_ not stand by and do nothing.

The sixth espada uncrossed his arms and smirked, "Two little flies. Hmm, names Grimmjow Jagger Jack, the sixth espada." He continued smirking but knew he didn't have all the time in the world as he was supposed to find the new ruler and the Ouin.

Kinshiba frowned and glared furiously at the enemy, "So."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, "So? Do you actually think that either one of you stand a chance against me? Please. I bet I would have more of a challenge fighting a soul reaper."

Grimmjow took a step forward, "In fact I know I would have more of a challenge fighting a soul reaper."

Kinshiba only glared harder as he too took a step forward, "I am the leader of the Royal Guards and I assure you I am no push over."

Grimmjow snorted and lunged forward, only for his punch to be blocked by the other's sword. The sixth espada broke contact as Kinshiba lunged his sword straight at Grimmjow's stomach. The blow was dodged as Grimmjow swung his leg up and connected to Kinshiba's head, causing Kinshiba to slam against the wall denting it as he landed in a heap, blood flowing down the side of his face as he struggled to rise.

"Kinshiba!"

"No! Stay where you are!" Kinshiba shouted as he pushed to his knees.

"Humph. See no match at all." The blue eyed espada stated with a scoff in his voice as he turned his attention to the inactive girl a few paces away. He took in the girl but noted her lack of armor and she couldn't be a servant as they didn't carry around swords. "So who exactly are you? You don't look to be a servant and you aren't wearing any armor." Voicing his thoughts. "You can't be from the Royal family they don't fight, so what is your relation?"

Claire's eyes narrowed as she glared at the imposing figure of the espada, "_That_ doesn't concern you."

A scoff escaped Grimmjow as Kinshiba finally got to his feet and was now in a defensive position, as Grimmjow replied "Your right it doesn't concern me, seeing as you both are going to die right here!" This time instead of attacking with fists he launched a 'cero' at the two of them, giving Kinshiba no time to react. While Claire stood frozen with wide eyes.

Just as the blast hit and smoke arose shouting could be heard. As the smoke settled a smirking Grimmjow stared ahead waiting to see the damage, only to lose his smirk upon the new figure of the person before him. Somehow this guard had deterred his 'cero' without it injuring himself or the other two.

"And who are you?" Grimmjow asked with annoyance not really caring who this person was.

The person glanced up his sword positioned before him, "Alec of the Royal Guards."

"Humph, well now I get to kill three people instead of two." Grimmjow stated.

"Don't bet on it." Alec voiced.

"No! I will handle this you two get out of here!" Kinshiba shouted as he stepped in front of Alec with slight difficulty.

"But…"

"No buts! I will stall him, but you must get out of here, understand?" Kinshiba interrupted.

Alec's lips thinned, "Yes of course Captain." Alec quickly shifted his attention, turning to Claire.

"None of you are going anywhere!" Grimmjow shouted blasting another cero.

Alec cursed as he grabbed Claire by the arm and swiftly made it pass Grimmjow ignoring the blonde's cries to stop, and something about helping Kinshiba.

However before Alec and Claire could reach the end of the corridor a sizzling blast of heat came from behind them and a force knocked into them and pushed them forward.

Claire screeched "Kinshiba!" As the two of them felt as if they were falling a fair distance before they hit a hard rough surface.

Claire opened her eyes to discover that she was on her back as her sword's sheath digged into her back causing pain to slowly develop. Before her Alec stood on his feet surprisingly, but panting heavily with sweat marring his face.

"What happened?" Claire asked. Her eyes seeing what looked like buildings and she knew that they were no longer at the palace, even the smell was different.

"I'm not sure." Alec muttered jarring Claire from her musings as she had not been expecting a response.

Just as she was about to say something Alec suddenly collapsed, "Alec!" Claire shouted, springing to a sitting position as she stared at the comatose guard.

She shifted onto her knees as her eyes racked over the fallen guard, noting that his thigh was bleeding profusely and the side of his head was also bleeding. He must have gotten injured doing that last attack. Claire breathed in a lung full of air noting that a sharp pain went through her body she quickly started checking herself over noting that she was clean just very badly bruised.

Sighing Claire went to go over to her fallen guard when the sounds of footsteps reached her ears, in a flash her hand was on her sword and she stilled. She slowed her breathing as the figure grew closer and her eyes looking for any sudden movement that would indicate an attack.

Just as she went to draw her sword a feminine voice called out, "Please. I do not mean any harm."

Claire scoffed, "And how do I know that you are telling the truth?"

The figure emerged and before her stood a young woman in a pinkish dress with brown hair; she held her hands before her in a gesture of peace. Her face was also one of peace and gentle patience as she regarded the scene before her.

"As you can see I carry no weapon."

Sure enough no weapon was visible but still that meant nothing so Claire glared at the person before her, her hand still on the handle of her sword.

The woman only smiled kindly at Claire's obvious mistrust, "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aeirth."

~ That's the end of the first chapter! ~

I thought about doing a crossover simply because I have never seen a crossover concerning Bleach and Kingdom Hearts. I have seen plenty of Bleach/Naruto and Bleach/HP and since I like a few of them I thought I would do something different.


	2. Chapter 2 Aeirth

Disclaimer – I do not own either Bleach or Kingdom Hearts.

Warning – see first chapter.

In the last chapter I noticed that I misspelled 'Claire' I kept forgetting the 'I' so in this one I will try to make sure that it's spelled right.

On another note I found a crossover story of Bleach/Kingdom Hearts so for anyone who is interested it's called (The Six Warriors).

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

09/2011 – Mildly revised chapter.

Now then…onto the second chapter!

~ 2nd chapter begins here! ~

_Last Time - _The woman only smiled kindly at Claire's obvious mistrust, "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aeirth."

"Aeirth?" Claire repeated.

The women gave a simple nod stating, "Yes. I mean you no harm. Please allow me to tend to your wounds?"

Claire let loose a soft almost inaudible sigh before narrowing her eyes, "And why do you want to help us?"

The women known as Aeirth lightly smiled, keeping her hands clasped in front of her, "Because I have the ability to do so. And I would not be able to live with myself if I did not help you and one of you should die."

Her words sounded genuine and she did seem nice with no ulterior motives. Plus she would need to get Alec help from somewhere as she didn't have anything on her or the ability to heal. However…

"Would you help us even if we were an enemy?" Claire questioned.

"Yes."

Claire's eyes narrowed in surprise, "Why?" 'She didn't even hesitate.'

"Because you are no enemy of mine." Aeirth simply stated.

Claire couldn't help the raise of her eyebrow at Aeirth's statement but sighed none-the-less, "Alright, fine. I have no choice as to accept your offer as I have no other options."

"Very well." Aeirth uttered calmly.

With the help of Aeirth they had managed to pick up Alec and move him to Aeirth's lodging, which had not been very far away. Luckily. He was currently laid out on a rather old brown couch with a blanket over him. His wounds having already been attended to, and according to Aeirth had suffered a serious blow to his head and would probably be a few days before he awakes.

Claire turned from the window she had been staring out of to look at Aeirth who sat quietly in a chair with a cup of tea in her hands.

"What city is this?"

Aeirth glanced up from her tea with a small sad smile on her face, "Traverse Town."

Claire blinked, "Tra-verse?"

Aeirth giggled a hand to her mouth as if to smother it, "A weird name for you, I suppose."

"Yes, but I suppose I've heard weirder." Claire stated with a beginnings of a smirk. "If you heard some of my often said words, I'm sure you would find them weird too."

Aeirth dropped her hand, "Oh, I'm sure."

Claire's eyes narrowed at the implication but for now would let it drop. Clearly she knew something or at least suspected that there was something off with Alec and her.

She was broken from her thoughts as brown haired female continued her face more serious, stern now. "I know you and your friend are from another planet, another world. As you both are not from around here."

Claire stiffened but try as she might she couldn't relax as she stared at the other's knowing look. True Alec and she did dress differently and according to Aeirth it was a small enough town that everyone knew everyone, so in hind sight it was obvious they weren't from around here. But… another world? Why would she think that not to mention even suggest such a thing. Then again, on their way to Aeirth's…

"Why is it so quiet here?" Claire asked as she stared intently at the women's face, her eyes narrowed.

That sad look was back and Aeirth glanced down staring at her no doubt cold tea, "Everyone has left."

So they weren't just hiding, knowing that the entire town was deserted made it feel a bit eerie.

Clearing her throat, Claire's brow furrowed, "Why haven't you?"

"I did." Aeirth sighed catching sight of Claire's confused look and amended, "We are at war, have been for a good while. I came back just a few days ago to check on something and hopefully find refuges that might be able to help us."

"War?" Claire's eyes drifted to the ground, she understood some, war was a hard thing to go through. And the most she had gone through was the attack at the palace, from Aeirth's words it sounded like she's been through more, much more.

"Yes." Aeirth whispered. "War is such a terrible thing, lives lost…families separated or gone…" Aeirth brought up a hand to wipe at her face as tears trailed down, she turned away as she tried to quell the aching sadness she was feeling.

Claire waited patiently as everyone deserved a time for grieving as her eyes fell on Alec. She prayed that he would wake soon as until he did she was stuck to remain here waiting to find some way back. She would have to wait, and the longer she waited meant the longer she had to go without knowing what had be fallen Kinshiba… and everyone else at the Palace.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Aeirth chocked out as her tears slowly started to fade. "I didn't mean to…"

"Its fine I understand." Claire interrupted. "Everyone has the right to cry for their losses."

Lightly Aeirth wiped away a strand of brown hair from her face as she settled her eyes on Claire who was still staring at the ground.

"You know you seem…" Aeirth tilted her head a little to the side as if believing it would help her find the right words. "Mature for your age."

A smirk broke out across Claire's face, "And how old do you think I am?"

Aeirth seemed startled by her question as she stuttered for a few seconds, "W-well, you look fifteen."

Claire couldn't help the cringe her face made at Aeirth's words, sighing she knew she couldn't tell Aeirth her real age but come on, fifteen; that was just plain wrong. Not to mention irritating, as she didn't look _that_ young!

A scowl was now clearly etched onto her face as she lifted her eyes from the ground and tried not to glare at the woman and knowing she was failing, "I am eighteen, eighteen! I do not look that young!"

'Well not really but I can't tell her _my _real age. She probably wouldn't even believe me anyways…'

Aeirth held back her chuckle as she held up her hands in a placating manner, "Sorry."

Claire couldn't tell if she meant it or not, but her glared softened as she had a hard time staying mad at a person her didn't know any better.

"Come. I'm sure you're tired, we can pick up the conversation again tomorrow, alright?"

"Sure." She stood up and headed to the last remaining couch as Aeirth turned off the lights with a whispered 'good night', as she disappeared to do whatever it was she needed to do.

*****************88

A soft sigh escaped from Aeirth as she sat at wooden desk in another room with only the lap light to see.

"Claire and Alec." Her two new guests, if it hadn't been for the fact that she saw them drop through a hole in the sky she would have thought they were just passing through or a few refuges. But they fell through some kind of portal, which was odd, because that only happened when the heartless were causing chaos by swallowing worlds. They were quiet now though as most of their problems were from the Nobodies.

Though it wasn't unusual to have an odd attack from heartless every once in a while.

Claire… she didn't get a bad feeling from her, even though it was quite hard but she did know one thing, Claire wasn't evil of that she was sure. As for Alec well, she hadn't gotten to talk to him yet but just from his presence, she too felt no evil.

If only she could send a transmission, but no…it was too dangerous it could be intercepted by the enemy. It was already a risk for her to be here, she had to hurry and especially now that Claire and Alec were here, the best thing to do would be to take them with her. Perhaps they could be of some help, Alec looked capable of fighting and Claire carried a sword.

She was sure that King Mickey would like to speak with them and maybe be able to find out why they fell through that portal. Plus she was sure that they would want to get back, perhaps King Mickey would know of away.

Aeirth closed her eyes and sighed in frustration, her thoughts were so jumbled it was hard to be definite in a decision. But she knew that for sure that Claire and Alec would leave with here. Even if they didn't want to, if she told them that she knew of someone who could possible help them get home; she was sure they'd be willing to accompany her.

She pushed away from the desk her eyes intent on the comfortable looking bed as she turned out the light and lay down. It would be best to leave as soon as possible, perhaps as soon as Alec awoke. She didn't want to risk moving him yet.

**********88

"It's too hot!" Claire whispered furiously to the silent room, hoping to not alert Aeirth as Alec was no problem.

She tore the blanket from her body as she glared at the darken ceiling above. "Alec…I pray you wake soon."

She would feel better in this strange new world, with this strange woman if he were awake, keeping her company. She knew that as the new heir… well not _heir _anymore. She had to be brave (not that she wasn't) and take responsibility. It was her job to make sure that she was safe (well that was Alec's job to and the rest of the gaurds), and to make sure that the 'Ouin' was kept safe.

In this new world she doubted that anyone would know of the 'Ouin' but it was best not to mention it at all. She would have to be sure to tell Alec, though she knew that he was well aware to keep quiet about it.

Claire's eyes shifted to the dark form of Alec, as she stared at him for a few minutes irritation slowly welling up as no improvement seemed to be happening. Perhaps in the morning…Perhaps he just needed some time.

Thinking of the morning caused her thoughts to drift to Aeirth, the woman who had so kindly helped them. She wasn't sure what to make of her, Claire knew that she didn't trust Aeirth, not by a long shot but she did trust her a miniscule otherwise she wouldn't be here.

"For know, I will stay with her." Claire stated firmly as she sat up, the heat becoming intolerable.

She ran a hand through her hair while staring at the ground in hopes of ignoring the heat, her thoughts drifting back to when she first ran into Aeirth. "How could she see us?" It was puzzling. They were dead and Aeirth was of the living. The only thing that made sense was that she was spiritually aware, in this case not a normal person. Not… _ordinary._

It was best not to ask Aeirth, she probably doesn't even realize that they were dead, if she said anything when Aeirth didn't even know she would have a hard time explaining things. Not only that it would make things difficult, of course that would be assuming that she believed her. And even if she didn't, she'd pester her about saying such a thing.

Well it didn't really matter; she would only worry about it if it came to light.

Claire wiped the sweat from her forehead and laid back down in attempt to get some sleep, putting her thoughts on hold till the morning.

Her attempt to get some sleep was a wasted effort.

~End of chapter two! ~

I thought about on making it longer but then decided against it, it's already five pages. So anyway this chapter is more of a filler and kind of an introduction. So sorry for lack of fighting/action,

Either the next chapter or the one after should have some of the soul society. Or if I want to lengthen the next chapter, depends.


	3. Chapter 3 A Meeting

Disclaimer – I do not own either Bleach or Kingdom Hearts!

Warning – see first chapter.

Note – I have started school so updating will be whenever I can. Which by the way I have completed my first week of college!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

09/2011 – Mildly revised chapter.

Anyways… third chapter!

~ The 3rd chapter begins! ~

_Last Time - Claire wiped the sweat from her forehead and laid down in attempt to get some sleep, putting her thoughts on hold till the morning._

_Her attempt to get some sleep was a wasted effort._

A brown corridor lined the area, pictures hung on the wall here and there as Claire staggered down its length. The closer she got to the end she could smell a wonderful aroma, clearly Aeirth was cooking. Her mouth slightly watered as she hit the corner and stumbled into the small but spacious room.

"Have a good sleep?" Aeirth's light soft voice came.

Claire grunted as she took a seat at the table, while rubbing her eyes.

Aeirth chuckled, "I'll take that as a no."

Silence descended as Aeirth continued cooking Claire far too tried to focus.

"So why is it you couldn't sleep?" Aeirth asked breaking the silence as she placed eggs on the plate in front of Claire.

Claire sighed as she picked up the fork beside her plate, cutting the egg and taking a bite. As she finished she looked up at the now seating Aeirth as she gazed into her kind, questioning gaze.

"It was hot." Claire muttered at last, her eyes drifting back down to her plate.

Aeirth let loose a small chuckle earning a glare from Claire, "I apologize; I should have turned on the air conditioner. I guess it didn't occur to me that the heat would be a problem."

"It's not like I don't have heat from where I'm from, but the heat last night…" Claire trailed off knowing Aeirth understood. 'Though you would think from the exhaustion I have it would have been easy to fall asleep…'

The rest of their meal was eaten in silence and as they finished Aeirth asked, "What do you call your planet?"

Claire blinked slowly lifting her head to stare at Aeirth who had risen with her empty plate in one hand. Claire found the question a tad odd, not only was it unimportant but the question was out of the blue. Perhaps Aeirth was just curious or seeing as she had been told that this world was called 'Traverse Town' perhaps she thought it fair to know what her world was called.

Claire let her eyes fall shut as Aeirth picked up her empty plate as well and strolled over to the sink to clean them.

Silence befell them save for the running water as Aeirth cleaned the dishes, Claire let the sound wash over her and she felt herself relaxing. Because she was tired and exhausted all she wanted to do was drift away right here, and if she thought about it she could distantly here music. Not that there was music playing… it was only memory, a song that she had heard so many times in her life. 'A song I will never hear again…'

The water stopped running taking away the soothing rhythm and very reluctantly Claire opened her eyes. Aeirth was once again seated across from her, eyes gazing at her with concern.

"If you would like too; you may go back to sleep. We can take later when you're feeling more alert."

Claire stared rather blankly at the women as the words processed and she slowly shook her head, "No, if Alec were to awake I would like to be with him." Not that she was really expecting him to awake so soon.

Aeirth nodded in understanding, as Claire continued; "Besides if I absolutely need to I can take a nap later."

"Very well."

Claire stared at Aeirth who was no longer gazing at her, after everything she had thought about the woman the night before she found that she was sad about everything that she had to go through. The war… and even though she didn't know the details she knew that it had for sure affected her as war often does. Claire could tell, maybe not be one hundred percent certain but pretty close that this woman could be trusted.

Which was pretty ridiculous. Seeing as she didn't know anything but the others name. But for some strange reason something inside her was murmuring that Aeirth could be trusted.

Claire brushed a stand of blonde hair behind her ear before answering, "Earth."

Aeirth's eyes shot up and settled on Claire with a slightly confused, surprised look, "Pardon?"

A ghost of a smile crossed Claire's features not at all surprised that the woman had gotten so caught up in her thoughts as to forget her previous unanswered question. Or rather startled at getting a reply.

"Earth. That is my answer to your question."

Aeirth was silent for a few moments before realizing what Claire was referring to, "That is the name of your planet?"

"Yes, more or less." Technically she didn't live on Earth but Aeirth didn't need to know that.

Aeirth had a slightly befuddled, confused look but decided not to ask, as she changed the topic. "I did some thinking last night… and I think it would be best; once Alec has awakened; that the both of you accompany me."

"Why?"Blinking, Claire asked.

Aeirth let loose a small sigh, "It is not safe here, and you have nowhere to go right?"

"True."

"Hopefully nothing will happen until then," Aeirth stood and pushed the chair in as she continued, "Please feel free to look around the place but please do not leave the house as it is not safe. I will be in the back so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask and please in from me if your friend awakes." With that said Aeirth turned and walked out of the kitchen leaving a more awake Claire before she could say anything else.

~ Soul Society ~

The room was silent, not a word was uttered.

Ten of the thirteen captains where assembled in two rows, in the front stood the head captain; Yamamoto. Had three of their captain's not betrayed them then they would not be in this situation.

"What news from the world of the living?" Yamamoto questioned.

A man with long white hair who looked to be in his thirties even though he was much older spoke up, "The report I received from Rukia Kuchiki stated that the Arrancars have been quiet. The most that she and substitute Ichigo Kurosaki have encountered are small fries."

"I see," The head captain thundered in a rather quiet voice (Not that it was quiet), "Thank you Captain Ukitake for your report."

"I don't like the sound of this." A man with a straw type hat said tilting it to cover his eyes; he wore a cloak of pink.

"I agree." The 12th captain inserted, "How am I to get anywhere with my research if I don't have a good specimen." This man had a white painted face and wore a funny hat.

"Humph," A tall man and very muscular with bells in his hair and an eye patch covering one eye stated, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Mayuri Kurotsuchi the previously spoken captain narrowed his eyes, "It has everything to do with it Zaraki!"

"Sure it does!" Zaraki leered, a creepy smile on his scarred face.

A youthful white haired boy, with teal colored eyes shook his head slightly while muttering, "Arguing old men."

Kyoraku chuckled, "Now now Toshiro." The captain of the 8th quietly muttered to the tenth captain.

As the two captains continued arguing the remaining captains, most of them couldn't believe that they had to do this _every_ single time. It was always something, but tended to get irritating quiet fast in concerning situations. Not that most of their meetings didn't have concerning problems; but some meetings were downright pointless.

"Enough!" The head captain shouted, immediately silencing the room. "Let's get back to the situation at hand; I have something important to inform all of you. This is strictly confidential and is not to leave this room, is that clear? Not a word to any of your squad members or even your lieutenants."

"Hai!" All the captains replied.

"Concerning Sosuke Aizen, there was an attack at the Royal Palace."

Chaos broke loose as most of the captains started speaking at once, words of 'What' and 'How' echoing in the room. Even Captain Kuchiki of the sixth squad opened his eyes to look at the head captain who was waiting for the commotion to quiet down before continuing.

Finally the captains ceased their words realizing that they would not find out anything until doing so.

"As you all are aware of," Yamamoto at last continued. "Sosuke Aizen wants to be king, and thus needs the Ouin. At first he had found away to create the Ouin by using the souls of Karakura Town. However because of our interference and the fact that the Ouin was recently transported he obviously decided to take that one, probably figuring that it would be simpler and easier. But that doesn't mean he has given up on Karakura Town."

"But sir!" Soifon of squad two, a women very strict of the rules spoke up only to be silenced by the head captain.

"Let me finish!" Yamamoto voiced as he lowered his hand.

Soifon nodded and was once again in position.

"I am not sure how Aizen managed to get to the Royal Palace, but that is not are major concern. For those of you who do not know, for Aizen to be King he needs the Ouin and to kill the king. However fortunately for us even if he should succeed he would not have complete control over the Ouin as only the Royal Family or King knows of how to use it properly."

The head captain stilled his speech to let the words process.

"Now I am sure you are all wondering how I am aware of what has transpired at the Palace, right?"

"Hai!" All the captains voiced eyes intently on the head captain.

However instead of continuing his explanation he fixated his eyes on the door and called out, "You may come in now!"

The door opened with a small squeak as a figure slipped through and passed the captains to stand near the head captain, while ignoring all the stares.

After the man gave a low bow did the head captain speak, "This man before you is the head of the Royal Guards, and his name is Kinshiba. And no he is in no way related to the Shiba clan. He escaped the Palace and came here, according to him the King were killed in the attack."

"If that is true then…" Kyoraku voiced, trailing off.

A woman with braided hair that came in front of her spoke up, "Does that mean that Aizen now possess the Ouin?" The captain of the fourth quietly asked.

Old man Yamamoto's eyes closed, his hands firmly placed on his staff, "No."

Ukitake spoke before anyone else could, "But sir, you just said that the King was killed. So then surly Aizen has the Ouin?"

"It does look that way, but according to Kinshiba here, a few days prior the King stepped down naming his successor. So when he was killed he was no longer the King, but it was not made public, only those of the Royal Family knew. And of course Kinshiba knew being the head of the Royal guards." The head captain shifted his gaze to Kinshiba indicating for him to speak.

With a nod Kinshiba started, "The king said that he had a feeling that something was going to occur so to be safe he stepped down naming his daughter as the new King or in this case queen. Usually the son would be named King but he didn't have any sons to name."

Komamura who had been quiet up till now spoke, "I don't think anyone of us here thought he had kids." He was the seventh squad captain but was a fox. He had brown fur and yellow irises.

"That doesn't mean that he didn't, we just always referred to them as the Royal Family." Soifon firmly stated.

"Well since the head captain stated that Aizen does not possess the Ouin means that he has not encountered the new Ruler." Unohana voiced.

"That is correct." Old man Yamamoto stated. "According to Kinshiba he was with her up until an Espada appeared. He had been in the process of getting her out of the Palace but was forced to leave that job to a lower rank guard who came by. He however has not been able to find them since thus made his way here."

"Well if Aizen had her we would know right?" asked Toshiro.

"Most likely. So perhaps they are somewhere in the world of the living and we are just unable to locate her. So that being said I want Squad six to go to the world of the living and ask the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki to help look for her. She will most likely be with a guard named Alec."

Captain Kuchiki muttered a quiet, "Yes sir."

"However Captain Kuchiki I do not want you to tell either your lieutenant or Ichigo Kurosaki the identity of this girl. Is that clear?"

With his eyes closed the sixth captain murmured a 'hai'.

"Now then," Yamamoto voiced as he inclined his head to Kinshiba. "I think it would be best for you to accompany them."

"Of course." Kinshiba stated in a voice that hinted that he had no intentions of staying in the first place.

"Now that all of that has been taken care of, this meeting is officially over! Dismissed!" Head captain Yamamoto thundered.

~ End of chapter three! ~

Wow, longer than the last one! Finally the soul society made an appearance! Sorry for the lack of action but hey it's only the third chapter.

Sorry for any bad grammar or misspelled words! That goes for the last few chapters too! Oh, and for any OOC!


	4. Chapter 4 The Drawing

Disclaimer – I do not own either Bleach or Kingdom Hearts!

Warning - see first chapter

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

09/2011 - Revised Chapter.

~4th chapter Begins! ~

_Last Time - "Now that all of that has been taken care of, this meeting is officially over! Dismissed!" Head captain Yamamoto thundered._

The sound of running water died in the rather silent room as the door slid open. Claire stepped out of the stall grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her. She grabbed the second one and began drying her wet hair as she stood before the mirror.

It felt so good to finally have a shower, she hadn't had one since this mess happened and it was really great to feel clean again.

Aeirth was busy doing whatever in another room and while she had been roaming around the house came upon the bathroom. It was much too tempting to pass up so without so much as a second thought she took a long warm and relaxing shower.

Claire set the towel down and grabbed a comb that lay on the counter and ran it through her hair; the tangles didn't stand a chance.

Replacing the comb she picked up her clothes and pulled them on, seeing as she didn't have anything else. She had left her sword in the room with Alec, he was watching over it for her, even if he didn't realize.

Claire opened the door and strolled out into the corridor meeting with a cold blast of air, causing her to grit her teeth in irritation.

She entered the room that contained Alec, eyes roaming; there had to be something to do. In the corner of the room a desk took hold of her curiosity, she headed over. Placed in rather neat piles were papers some of them blank, besides them stood pencils in different lengths.

Claire reached over and grasped some of the blank paper and pencils and trailed over to the couch to sit. Perhaps some drawing would help feel like old times…

*********88

In a room at the far end of the house, papers rustled in the rather silent room. It had been close to being a good length that she had been in Traverse Town.

Aeirth knew what a risk it would be to travel but it was safer to go alone, Leon and Cloud having grudgingly agreed.

She had hoped to find something of use in Traverse Town that could aid them or even people willing to aid in their cause that being much more likely, but not a thing here looked promising. She had searched the entire city; this house was the last…

She would have to leave soon, it had been too long and Aeirth couldn't get the uneasy feeling that they needed to leave as she had had since the night Claire and Alec arrived.

At least she wouldn't be returning empty handed, not that Claire and Alec would likely be of much help. She would have to wait for King Mickey's say on the situation…

Unconsciously Aeirth brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, unusual for her as she rarely needed to do such a thing.

Gripping a few of the useless papers Aeirth placed them in a pile in the corner, while standing. Tilting her head a tad she stared at the closed door, ideally wondering how Claire was faring and if Alec had awoken. Knowing that probably wasn't so since Claire would have come to inform her.

Sighing Aeirth strolled out the door and headed for the shower, a nice warm shower would hopefully drain away some of her unease.

*********88

A long corridor in white, stretched until it rounded a corner. The air was thick yet quiet, and not a soul was around.

As she moved down the empty corridor a tingling feeling shot down her spine, yet as she glanced all about… she saw nothing.

She rounded the corner in an attempt to leave the feeling of unease behind. Another long white corridor greeted her, as she traveled farther down it; it felt like she had gone down the exact same one.

About half way down the corridor, cracks slowly formed in the walls; dust fell as the walls started to tremble…

She sped up in hopes of finding a safe area, but the farther she got the closer she seemed to get to the chaos.

The cracks grew, and as she paused to stare at the growing lines of the crack a red liquid trickled out of the cracks. She moved closer as more of the liquid started to flow, she slowly raised her hand and touched some of the liquid. She pulled back, her hand coming back with red. She brought her hand up to her nose to smell, and the smell of iron reached her…

She jerked away from the wall and furiously tried to wipe her hand off as she stared in growing horror at the blood that was coming down the wall.

Blood…

Taking a deep calming breath she turned away and with a quicker pace then before heading down the corridor, praying that she was just imagining things.

The end of the corridor came in sight and with a hint of relief she surged forward and rounded the corner. Darkness greeted her, the entire area in pitch black, as she moved she rammed into something… or someone. It felt like a body she had collided with but with it so dark it was hard to tell, she stepped back; intent on turning around, only to freeze.

Her whole body seemed frozen, she couldn't seem to move, breathing heavily her eyes sought out anything before her. Something in the shadows moved and a slice of fear ran down her body and she started to thrash, anything in order to move… with no luck as she remained glued to her spot.

The darker shadow moved and came closer, a figure emerging. She could see white and as her eyes went to where they knew the face was, a silent shout fell from her lips.

Her vision began to blur and as she felt herself plummet finally able to move, the last thing she saw was a pair of blue eyes with such intensity staring at her as darkness enveloped her.

Claire jerked upright from her position on the couch, sweat marring her face; her breath uneven as her drawings lay scattered before her.

Shakily Claire rose; her eyes landing on Alec, who still remained unaware to the world. Once she was sure he was fine (Other than still being unconscious), she staggered forward. As she came beside the couch in which Alec laid; she grabbed her sword and placed it on her back. She had a blue ribbon connected the sheath.

Running a hand through her slightly damp hair she let loose a shaky sigh and left the room. She ventured down the hall and out the front door.

In the back of her mind, noting that Aeirth told her not to leave and yet… she needed to… she needed to calm down and a walk sounded just the thing.

The door fell shut behind her, the cool night air helped soothe her as she got farther away from the house that at the moment felt more like a prison.

*********88

The sound of a door opening was the only indication that someone was living in the house.

The cold air nipped at her skin as Aeirth headed down the hall, her destination the kitchen. A nice warm cup of tea sounded great…

The room that contained Alec came into view, Aeirth stopped before the ajar room. With only a small tilt of her head Aeirth lightly 'knocked' on the door. After gaining no response she pulled the door open the rest of the way.

"Claire?"

The room was quiet and empty; Aeirth moved over to the couch and glanced down. Alec still lay quietly, but the room held no sign of the girl.

On the other side of the couch Aeirth caught sight of something; it looked like a piece of paper. Going around the couch Aeirth picked up the sheets of paper, upon a closer look Aeirth realized that they were drawings.

Clearly they had to have been done by Claire as she had never seen them before. The first drawing was of a beautiful water fountain surrounded by a garden. It must really be something in color…

The second drawing… Aeirth's eyes went wide as she took in the picture; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She closed her eyes and reopened them only to meet with the same image… this was worrisome…

A frown marred Aeirth's features; with a shake of her head she left the room, pocketing the one drawing. Arriving in the kitchen Aeirth noted instantly it was empty, a sense of dread surged through her…

She hoped that Claire was somewhere in the house, she wouldn't have left? Right? Glancing at the front door only to find it unlocked.

Jolting slightly, she jerked forward a tad as panic seeped through her, her hand clutching at her head. Claire… had left the house… Anger welled up as well as concern 'I told her it was not safe to leave the house.'

Closing her eyes for a moment before sighing heavily while dropping her hand from her head. Aeirth turned from the unlocked door in thought.

Aeirth strolled over to the cupboards to make her tea; it was close to dinner time. 'If Claire doesn't show up then I will go and look for her.' She wouldn't worry until then.

~ The World of the Living ~

A pair of eyes traveled the area; the sound of life could be heard farther away.

Another figure appeared beside him, for the moment he chose to ignore him as his eyes shifted down to look at the crater before him.

"It's strange…"

Kinshiba blinked and tore his eyes away to glance at his companion. "What is?"

"Despite the Hollow appearances, err the Arrancars; we haven't had much trouble. It's like they don't care to attack us even though they know we're here."

Kinshiba sighed as he returned his gaze back to the crater, "It would be a waste of their time."

"What? What's that suppose to mean?" There was a bit of arrogance to his voice as well as confusion.

"The Arrancars are looking for something, and if they waste time fighting and trying to kill the soul reapers means the less chance of finding anything."

"Oh…"

"They want to find her first…" Kinshiba muttered to low for his companion to hear.

Kinshiba looked to the starry sky, eyes slightly glazed. 'My Lady, where are you? Are you alright? And Alec; is he with you?' So many questions and no answers, it was frustrating and upsetting, but there was one thing that was clear and also made him feel a small amount of relief. The Arrancars were avoiding the soul reapers as much as possible, which clearly meant that they didn't have the 'Ouin'; that Aizen didn't have Claire.

It was just a matter of time, and he would do everything he could to find them first.

Kinshiba was broken out of his thoughts by his companion, "Man, I was hoping to get to do some fighting."

A small smile crossed Kinshiba's face as he turned to face the other male, "Renji, I am sure you will get to fight soon enough. Just don't forget that the reason were here is to find Claire."

A scoff was heard from red haired male who bore blank lined tattoos, "I know. Doesn't mean I can't wish for a fight."

"Why, you in a hurry to lose?" A new voice spoke up.

Renji swung around to face the new speaker, furry etched onto his face; "You wish Ichigo! And I wasn't talking to you!"

"Hah, that just means you were worried I would over hear that you were afraid to lose!" Ichigo shouted back jauntily.

"What!"

Kinshiba sighed as Renji left his side, a struggle taking place behind him. Closing his eyes he silently prayed, 'Alec… please take care of her…'

"I can beat you anytime anywhere!"

"Cannot!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Yeah, if I remember correctly I creamed you the last time we fought Renji!"

"You just got lucky!"

"Did not! I didn't know you were such a sore loser…"

"Argh, I'm not!" Renji shouted, simmering.

The arguing penetrated Kinshiba's thoughts as he turned away from the crater to glare at the immature duo. He couldn't believe that the Head captain put the two of them together, they argued practically every second. It was very irritating and could prove to be trouble.

"Enough!" A sharp but dull voice stated.

Instantly the bickering ended both letting go of the other's kimono and muttered quietly but loud enough to be heard, "Yes Caption Kuchiki."

The sixth captain turned his attention to Kinshiba, "Let's split up."

It wasn't much of a demand as it was to a request. Captain Kuchiki in some part respected him as close to any other captain. Kinshiba respected the older noble, for being dedicated and loyal and if anything for his ability to shut up the two bickering idiots so soundly.

Nodding, "Ichigo." Knowing the boy would understand, as he disappeared.

~ That's the end of chapter four! ~

So sorry that it took like two weeks to post but school comes first!

Sorry for any misspelled words and for any OOC!


	5. Chapter 5 Thoughts

Disclaimer - I do not own either Bleach or Kingdom Hearts!

Warning – see first chapter

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

09/2011 – Mildly revised chapter.

~ 5th Chapter Begins! ~

_Last Time -_ _It wasn't much of a demand as it was to a request. Captain Kuchiki in some part respected him as close to any other captain. Kinshiba respected the older noble, for being dedicated and loyal and if anything for his ability to shut up the two bickering idiots so soundly._

_Nodding, "Ichigo." Knowing the boy would understand, as he disappeared._

~ Flashback ~

The air was loose as the leaves blew and the trees stood tall. The sound of flowing water rushed in the distance, flowers blooming here and there.

It was a bright and sunny day, the air was clean and the view was breath taking. Claire strolled down the dirt road as she marveled at the beautiful scenery. She always found it a shame to be cooped up inside the palace especially on a wonderful day.

She passed a growth of flowers that were surrounded by brush and as she reached a tree she turned left. As she traveled along her new path the roaring rush of water increased, she was getting closer.

Glancing skyward it made Claire feel small… Often times when she gazed at the never ending ocean blue sky she wondered what it would be like down in the world of the living. Everyone here was deceased and yet alive.

Was it possible that she was at one point alive and part of the world of the living? Or had she always been dead? But was that even possible? Sighing Claire brought her gaze back down to the ground as she finally came before the water fountain.

The sun hit the fountain just right on the left causing the flowing water to sparkle and look almost mist like.

Staring at the rhythmic water Claire felt at peace, a feeling she hardly ever felt. Being royal came with a lot of stress. Gazing at the never ending flow of water that at some point wound stop and the water would cease, Claire wondered what dying would feel like. She couldn't even possibly begin to image how it would feel like; she didn't even recall ever dying. If… if she had at one point been alive and died surely somewhere inside of her that memory remained?

A loose despairing sigh escaped as Claire's eyes fell shut, the sound of the water the only thing she could hear. Dying… until her time came she would never know the answer, but by then it wouldn't matter. It'd be pointless.

"Claire?"

Her eyes opened and were greeted with the fountain of water as the person came to a stop a few paces behind her.

"How did you know I would be here?"

"Where else would you be?"

A small smile flittered across her face as she turned to face her companion. "I wanted some fresh air."

"Your father has requested your presence." He stated with a small bow and an arm crossed over his chest.

"Is that why you were looking for me? Where's the love?" Claire stated with a smirk.

"Now my Lady you know I'm on duty, it is not our scheduled chit chatting time."

A frown etched onto her face as her eyes narrowed slightly, "I know that Kinshiba. You don't have to be so uptight."

Claire shifted her gaze to the side thus missing the concerned look on Kinshiba's features.

"Come, best not to keep the King waiting." Kinshiba voiced as he turned back the way he came with Claire following behind him.

They traveled the dirt road in silence enjoying the view as Claire slowly made her way to walking beside Kinshiba as they got farther away from the fountain.

The silence stretched and Claire stead fast ignored the side glances from Kinshiba as the Palace came into view. The structure looked magnificent in the brightly lit rays of the sun and the beautiful garden cascading around it.

"You were thinking again." Kinshiba stated, breaking the silence.

Claire didn't even bother to look at him, "It's not a crime."

"No, but you were over thinking again." Concern and worry lacing his voice.

"I don't think a person can over think Kinshiba." Claire spared him a side glance as they entered the Palace.

"You want to talk about it?" Kinshiba asked, deciding to not push the issue and drop their current conversation for the moment.

Claire stopped and so did Kinshiba; she turned to look at him briefly before she broke eye contact and continued forward.

Kinshiba stared at her retreating back before following after her, his worry increasing.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to die?" Claire asked her voice dull and slightly strained.

Kinshiba blinked, startled at her sudden question but even more stunned at her words.

"No, because we all die some day and so I feel no reason to waste time on dwelling about it."

"But don't you wonder how it feels, what a person is thinking at that precise moment as they lose themselves to the throws of death?"

The concern was back full force and Kinshiba couldn't stop the sigh that escaped, "That is what is considered over thinking Claire."

Claire glanced back with an unreadable look, "Perhaps."

*******88

A groan fell in the rather silent room, eyes opening to gaze at a ceiling that was unfamiliar. Slowly he sat up gazing in confusion at the tidy, very boy like room.

As his eyes settled on the wall before him, he tried to think about what he was doing last that might give him clues as to why he was in an unfamiliar room. And why his head throbbed and his chest ached.

The sound of the door being opened stopped his thought process and he opened his eyes not realizing that he had closed them to gaze at the person that had just entered the room.

"How are you feeling?"

Kinshiba blinked as he took in the young man before him, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a brown shirt. He had large brown eyes and an orange head of hair. And then it clicked…

"Ichigo."

The teen known as Ichigo sighed as he scratched his head, while making his way to his chair.

"What happened?" Kinshiba asked as soon as Ichigo was sitting.

"We ran into a group of Hollows, you were blindsided and hit your head. In the attack your chest was injured and you sustained a few buries. You lost conciseness on the way to my place."

Kinshiba absorbed the words before replaying, "I see… thank you Ichigo."

Ichigo only gave him a small but genuine smile in response.

"The Hollows?"

"Renji and Byakuya showed up and finished them off."

They lapsed into silence, each lost in thought.

Kinshiba wished that they would find Claire and Alec soon but somewhere deep down told him it would be a long while before he saw either of them again.

"You hungry?"

"Wha?" Kinshiba inwardly cringed at his unintelligible response.

"You hungry?" Ichigo repeated. "My Sister Yuzu just made dinner about an hour ago; I can reheat something for you."

"Sure, that would be great."

Nodding Ichigo stood and headed for the door, just as he gripped the handle he glanced back at the captain. "We'll find her."

Kinshiba startled, locked gazes with Ichigo, in those few words Kinshiba heard conviction and determination. And a small part of him believed Ichigo.

Ichigo pulled the door shut behind him as he made his way down the hall.

"You shouldn't say such things Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed as he passed the speaker to head into the kitchen, "Why not Rukia? We will find her."

Rukia scoffed as she planted her hands on her hips while glaring mildly at the orange haired teen, "You don't know that! It's been three days and not a shred of her has been found, not even my brother has had any luck. For all we know Aizen could already have her."

"No," Ichigo muttered, a stern look on his features as he gazed at Rukia; "If Aizen did have her then the Arrancars would be attacking us instead of avoiding us."

"That's so not the point! And it doesn't prove…"

"Rukia!" Ichigo interrupted with a snap.

Rukia stopped mid word as she gaped at him; irritation at being interrupted welled up bringing forth a scowl. "Don't you 'Rukia' me Ichigo! And it's exceedingly rude to interrupt a person when they are speaking!"

With a shake of his head Ichigo turned towards the fridge to pull out some food. Grabbing a container full of rice and another of chicken; Ichigo shut the fridge's door. Opening the lids he walked over to the microwave and popped one in and set the timer. All the while ignoring Rukia's ranting. She certainly had moments were she could go on and on.

Just as the microwave dinged Ichigo felt a sharp jab to the back of his head, scowling he swung around to face an annoyed, angry Rukia.

"The hell was that for Rukia!" Ichigo shouted while rubbing the back of his head.

"Humph." Rukia uttered, crossing her arms across her chest. "That, Ichigo was for ignoring me!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?" Ichigo mocked.

Rukia's expression darkened, "As if!"

"Then why did you hit me!" Ichigo asked as he turned to take out the heated bowl and put in the rice.

Rukia closed her eyes and exhaled; Ichigo hit the timer and turned back to Rukia as she opened her eyes.

Silence settled for several minutes. Before Rukia opened her mouth and spoke.

"Look, I just meant, about earlier is that you shouldn't get Kinshiba's hopes up… or yours." Rukia gazed solemnly at Ichigo before uncrossing her arms and turning away.

As she exited the room the Microwave dinged.

********88

Sighing Kinshiba fell back onto the bed, gazing up at the ceiling with a faraway look; as he tuned out the argument taking place in the other room.

He remembered a time, a time that happened more than once, back during his younger days. Back than Claire; even from a small age tended to think long and hard about the most odd things or simple things. It was easy to tell when she was thinking about something that was really best left alone, was when she stood before the water fountain and worded things cautiously; spoke carefully.

Claire told him a lot of things, things that she couldn't tell anyone else for the fact that they were concerning and misunderstood problems or situations.

In the beginning, he had been so perturbed and concerned that he wanted to tell the King but for whatever reason he didn't. And he still wasn't sure what compelled him not to say anything, but by not doing so he had earned Claire's trust. Maybe not all of it but most of it and that was saying something as not even the rest of her family had that much of Claire's trust. It was difficulte he presumed for Claire to speak so freely to a man that was hard headed. It made him feel happy, elated that Claire could and would confide in him.

Over the years they had grown close, Claire's trust in him increasing. He would protect her and die for her, as in some ways Claire felt like a daughter to him. And he would be damned if he let anything happen to her.

Ichigo was right, they would find her. It was just a matter of time.

*******88

Ichigo trailed down the hallway with Kinshiba's food a frown on his features. He was still irritated at the prior events with Rukia.

Gripping the door handle he pulled the door open and stepped inside, eyes scanning the room to see Kinshiba still on his bed.

Shutting the door Ichigo approached the bed, "Hey. Here's your dinner."

Kinshiba's eyes opened and he sat up to accept the food, his mouth slightly watering at the delicious smell.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Ichigo sat in his chair and leaned back as Kinshiba devoured his meal.

Ichigo closed his eyes tiredly and tried to ignore Rukia's words that just didn't want to leave him alone. The kept echoing, taunting him… it was going to drive him insane!

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Hmm?" Grunted Ichigo, as he opened his eyes to see Kinshiba staring fixatedly at him, his empty bowl held loosely in his hands.

"That argument you had with Rukia."

A frown took up Ichigo's face as he reclosed his eyes, "Not really."

Kinshiba opened his mouth to say something … the sudden explosion from the window stopped him short as he was propelled forward.

~ End of chapter Five! ~

Cliff hanger!

Sorry for any grammar or misspelled words. Finally we got another fight scene coming up…

P.s – As for Kinshiba being at Ichigo's, he didn't ask his dad as (supposedly) normal people can't see the dead and Kinshiba is not in a gaigi.


	6. Chapter 6 Yellow Eyed Creatures!

Disclaimer - I do not own either Bleach or Kingdom Hearts!

Warning – see first chapter

(Note – The numbers don't mean anything, they are simply there for breaks in the story.)

~ 6th Chapter Begins! ~

_Last Time - Kinshiba opened his mouth to say something … the sudden explosion from the window stopped him short as he was propelled forward._

~ 484848 ~

"Humph." Kinshiba grunted as he pulled himself up from the floor, the small amount of dust that had risen slowly descended to the ground.

Taking a quick glance around, Kinshiba spotted Ichigo with his zanpakuto held in front of him. Tearing his eyes away he frantically searched for his sword as he didn't recall seeing it since awaking. _Where …?_

"Kinshiba!"

Kinshiba tore his attention to Ichigo as he moved towards the window intent on engaging the enemy.

"Your sword! It's by the closet!" Ichigo shouted as he leapt out the window.

Spinning around Kinshiba immediately spotted his sword, in a flash he was at the closet and gripping his sword. Then in the next few seconds out the window to aid Ichigo.

~ 484848 ~

A whizzing sound cut through the air as Ichigo sliced his sword at the Arrancar. It was evaded, and Ichigo processed that this Arrancar was not an espada, but it was definitely strong.

Eyes widening, Ichigo had a split second to realize that there was another Arrancar, as he was slammed from behind; colliding into the dark but empty street.

"Dam it." Ichigo muttered out, as he glanced sky ward to see Kinshiba engaged in battle with both of the Arrancar's. Without a second more to waste, Ichigo flash stepped up towards the fight to help Kinshiba.

As he neared Ichigo let out a shout of, "Getsuga Tensho!" A bright blue light lunged for the Arrancar's.

Ichigo watched with bated breath, and in a ready position, in case the attack failed or wasn't enough.

~ 484848 ~

Kinshiba slammed his sword down against his opponent, a single arm blocking his strike.

'Dam it! His skin must be stone hard.'

He titled up a tad and slammed his sword down, hoping that he could at least injure the Arrancar. The enemy's other arm came up and swiped at him, causing the connection between the arm and sword to brake as Kinshiba bolted out of the way.

Inwardly cursing; Kinshiba flash stepped from the Arrancar's front to appear by its (his) side. In quick, almost lightening; Kinshiba's sword swung in a deadly arc to the Arrancar's exposed side. In a spray of blood the Arrancar retaliated by swinging around to face Kinshiba and blasted out a 'cero'.

A beam of deadly red light shot forth, straight at Kinshiba. Being at such close range, Kinshiba could not dodge, so in that split second he swung up his sword, gripping with both hands.

The 'cero' connected.

Kinshiba pushed with all his might against the 'cero', his face set in determination with sweat sliding down and running into his eyes.

Bur Kinshiba ignored everything else save for stopping the 'cero', he would stop it. He refused to let it end this way… refused to die before finding Claire, before seeing the end of this war.

With those thoughts in mind, Kinshiba brought forth some of his spirit energy connecting it with his sword, and pushed. A few seconds passed, with neither giving, than with one last surge of energy Kinshiba propelled the 'cero' back toward the caster.

Huffing Kinshiba made to attack as the 'cero' he reflected shot towards the Arrancar, a blue light came surging from the side and aided the returning 'cero'.

~ 484848 ~

Ichigo watched as the two beams collided and smoke rose from the collision.

As the smoke began to settle, Ichigo knew that wasn't the end of them.

"Kinshiba! You alright?"

Ichigo glanced out of the corner of his eye to make sure that Kinshiba was still able to fight, though Ichigo suspected that even if he wasn't, he would anyway.

"I'm fine!" Was Kinshiba's shouted replay; causing Ichigo to shake his head.

As Ichigo focused on the two, now visible Arrancar's; also noting that they were injured. Seems that the double attack helped more than he thought it would.

With furrowed brows, Ichigo kept his eyes on the enemy. He was vaguely aware of an incoming spirit pressure … sighing Ichigo lunged forward.

He knew that spirit pressure, out of the corner of his eyes he caught sight of Kinshiba also heading forward.

The fight commenced.

~ Traverse Town ~

Light footsteps echoed in the eerie, deserted streets of Traverse Town. The wind that blew was chilly; it made the town seem haunted in a way.

The only lights that gave any lead were the street lights. All the other lights, house lights were off, casting more darkness in the town. With no one living in Traverse town it made sense that none of the house or building lights would be on.

Claire walked slowly down the street, enjoying the cool, chilly wind. She kept her gaze forward as there was no real need to see an abandon town, and with as poor as the lights were, she wouldn't be able to see much anyway.

Sighing Claire's thoughts turned to the rather disturbing nightmare she had, the things that had occurred hadn't happened. The corridor looked to be that of the Palace, but she hadn't been on her own during the run down the corridor when the attack hit. And blood had certainly not come out of the cracks in the walls, in fact something like that didn't seem possible or plausible.

But…

Those eyes…

She had seen them somewhere before, she knew she had. And the white she had seen, had to have been his outfit.

Blue … such deep and intensive blue eyes…

Claire froze in her tracks, the day of the attack…

That Arrancar was … the one that she had left Kinshiba to fight alone. That Arrancar had blue hair and blue eyes… How could she have forgotten? How did such a key detail slip her mind?

Frankly she couldn't blame herself completely. After all not only did Alec and her land in some weird world Alec was unconscious. And she had just lost her Father, and was forced to leave Kinshiba back in that corridor.

Then the nightmare…

Her mind was so full it was no surprise that she forgot such a detail. But in reality, forgetting something like that was a way to get one self killed. As a fighter one couldn't afford to be forgetful like that, especially if they were already dead.

Closing her eyes, she took a moment to let the cool breeze flow through her hair. Her heart was no longer racing, finally calmed as the remnants of the nightmare faded into the deep recesses of her mind.

Something told her that she would be seeing that Arrancar again someday.

Claire was jarred from her thoughts as something brushed against her leg, her eyes snapped open quickly glancing down. There before her was … some type of creature.

It was black, very black and it oddly enough had bright yellow eyes.

Very slowly Claire raised her hand and gripped the handle of her sword, part of her glad that she had for seen to grab her sword.

She stared at the odd little black thing, which in turn stared at her, its head tilting slightly as if regarding her. The two little black antennas swaying lightly as it did so.

Blinking Claire took a small step back, never removing her hand from her sword. The creature didn't move, just kept staring at her with those yellow eyes.

Even though the creature didn't look as if it was going to attack, she didn't release her grip, knowing that technically it didn't mean she was safe.

A few minutes passed, both staring at one another. Claire took a step forward, if it wasn't going to attack, perhaps it was friendly?

But in that instant the creature surged forward.

Startled Claire shot to the side avoiding the creatures jump attach, and pulled out her sword.

Holding the sword before her, she analyzed the creature's movements. As it attacked she avoided, and when it landed she watched it all.

One of the most important things in a fight is to find your enemy's weak point. And knowing how it attacks, finding its pattern helps to defeat them or to stay alive.

As the creature landed after another attack, Claire pushed forward and swung her sword at an arc. She was close enough that the attack would hit, and close enough that the creature couldn't dodge.

"What?"

Claire stilled her movements her hands holding the sword at an angle slightly in the air. Her eyes fixed on the spot where the creature was and where it should have been sliced in half.

"How is that possible?" Claire uttered out.

The creature was in the same spot but not on top of the concrete, it was as if it was a shadow.

She stared fixatedly at the spot, and was even more surprised when the creature began to move, it was still under the surface and there was no way she could attack the creature in its current position as she would no doubt hit the concrete instead of the creature.

Stepping back, Claire got into a defensive position and waited for the creature to make its move, her eyes following the creature.

Popping up on her side the creature lunged forward and in one quick movement of her arm the creature was cut in half.

Exhaling Claire stood straight as the destroyed creature vanished.

Just as she went to place her sword back into its sheath, a rustling noise caught her attention. Glancing around not a thing was visible.

Perhaps it was just the wind …

That thought was quickly thrown out the window as a few more of the creatures popped up.

Startled and slightly surprised Claire positioned her sword before her.

Eyes narrowing and with a set determination Claire stood her ground.

She had killed that last one, and it hadn't been that strong, so five of them weren't going to be a big deal. All she had to do was attack the ones she could and kill them while (if they did) faded into the ground. And make sure she dodged then she would be fine.

A staring contest ensured Claire was stuck in the middle completely surrounded by the black creatures. Her grip on her sword tight, sweat rolling down her face, all her senses on high alert.

The wind blew, rustling through her hair, and as she took a deep breath, the five black, yellow eyed creatures attacked.

~ That's the end of chapter six! ~

Sorry for any grammar and misspelled words, as well as any OCC.


	7. Chapter 7 The Outcome

Disclaimer - I do not own either Bleach or Kingdom Hearts!

(Note – The numbers don't mean anything, they are simply there for breaks in the story.)

~ 7th Chapter Begins! ~

_Last Time - The wind blew, rustling through her hair, and as she took a deep breath, the five black, yellow eyed creatures attacked._

~ 484848 ~

"Look out!"

_Crash …_

Dust rose up from the impact, glass and other objects lay scattered from the collision. A nice dent that resembled a whole was now in the side of a building.

"Damn." Kinshiba grunted as he staggered to his feet, using his sword to help. The sounds of fighting carrying in the distance, telling Kinshiba he had a few seconds. Wiping the blood that trailed down his face, Kinshiba looked up into the sky to see Ichigo engaged with both Arrancar's.

With a deep breath Kinshiba launched himself into the sky to aid Ichigo. In the back of his mind, noting that his body was sluggish and his left arm was on fire. Ichigo looked better but if they didn't finish this fight soon they were going to be in trouble.

~ 484848 ~

"You bastards!" Ichigo cursed as he slammed one Arrancar into the pavement below. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a 'cero'. With a well timed jump, Ichigo avoided the blast.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shot towards the only Arrancar still in the air.

As the blue light soared at the Arrancar, Ichigo swung his attention to the now recovered Arrancar on the ground below.

"I've got this one Ichigo! You handle that one!"

With a grunt Ichigo turned back to the other Arrancar, not bothering to acknowledge Kinshiba's words vocally.

Shooting forward, Ichigo swung his blade at an arc and clipped the Arrancar's arm. An angry shout followed and with a swipe of his arms swung at the orange haired teen.

Ichigo blocked both arms and pushed in an attempt to break the contact, but the Arrancar returned the same amount of force causing a momentary stalemate.

Heaving, Ichigo loosened his grasp and flash stepped backwards, out of reach of the Arrancar, avoiding the hit. Then flash stepped to appear behind the Arrancar and in one quick movement, sliced his blade across the Arrancar's back.

The Arrancar let loose a furious shout of rage, and before Ichigo could move or properly defend himself, he was backhanded.

Balancing himself Ichigo wiped the blood from his face with an irritated scowl.

He couldn't believe he was having this much trouble with an Arrancar, it wasn't even an Espada. It was ridicules. He could always pull out his mask, if he did this fight would be over in a flash but … he didn't dare to do so with Kinshiba here.

Besides … if he had to pull out his mask just to take care of an Arrancar that wasn't in Aizen's top ten then he wouldn't stand much of a chance against even the lowest level of Espada. Or maybe they were all just getting stronger … that was a bit discerning.

"Die!"

Ichigo was broken from his inner thoughts at the sound of Kinshiba's voice and glanced down and over to find Kinshiba still engaged and trying to kill his opponent.

Obviously Kinshiba was just as irritated and frustrated with the situation as he was.

Sighing Ichigo brought his focus back on the Arrancar that was strangely staring at him. With a raise of an eyebrow, Ichigo gripped his sword and leveled a glare. To him it seemed like the Arrancar was observing him …

With his scowl still in place Ichigo stared hard, trying to find the other's weakness. For the most part he attacked with his arms; his skin was tough and durable; not easy to pierce. But it was possible, seeing as he had damaged the other a few times …

Also the Arrancar had yet to remove his sword, which Ichigo found puzzling, it either meant that the Arrancar was confident that he would win without needing to release it or he was stupid. Or maybe the Arrancar was very strong in that form and …

… argh …

It didn't matter; he would just kill the Arrancar before he released his zanpakuto.

Ichigo pushed all other thoughts to the back of his mind as he charged at the other, he wasn't one to try and find a weakness. He would just attack and find an opening and then kill it …

A resounding clash echoed at impact…

Scowling more deeply, Ichigo inwardly cursed. The Arrancar hadn't blocked with his arms this time, instead he and unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"Dammit!" Ichigo cursed as he was thrown backwards. Wind rushing all around him, the area blurring together as he fell.

After tumbling a good few feet away, he managed to right himself. His head shot up to where the Arrancar was, only…

"Shoot!"

Ichigo swung his blade to his left side, blocking the Arrancar's swing. The other pulled up and slammed his blade down only to have it blocked again by the orange haired soul reapers zanpakuto.

Once again a stale mate ensued.

"Curse you soul reaper." The Arrancar spoke, his voice low and smooth. "I will kill you."

"Heh." Ichigo scoffed. "Not on your life."

The Arrancar pressed harder with his dark green and gray zanpakuto. "You mean yours, don't you soul reaper?"

"No." Having enough of the current conversation, Ichigo muttered; "Getsuga Tensho!"

The Arrancar's eyes went wide, but with his zanpakuto against Ichigo's he didn't have time to avoid the hit.

The bright blue light ripped through the Arrancar and in a small explosion he vanished.

Heaving and panting Ichigo muttered, "About time …"

Catching his breath and ignoring the sweat that ran down in little rivers he swung around as a cry of pain reached his ears.

Eyes landing on the fallen, crumpled form of Kinshiba, Ichigo propelled forward as the Arrancar launched a 'cero'.

"Kinshiba!"

Cursing inwardly, knowing that he wouldn't make it in time, but he kept going forward regardless.

Before him Kinshiba struggled to defend himself, even though he couldn't even stand.

Panic shot through Ichigo, stopping he shouted;" Getsuga …"

Before he could finish uttering the name of his zanpakuto a shot of white flashed from behind Kinshiba and swallowed up the 'cero' and struck the Arrancar.

"What?"

Blinking Ichigo took in the now frozen Arrancar and couldn't keep himself from gapping like an idiot.

"You're hopeless without me Ichigo."

"Wha…"

"Don't just stand there gapping like a fish! Finish the Arrancar off!"

Senses coming back Ichigo finished saying his zanpakuto's name and the bright blue light struck the frozen creature, effectively killing it. Though being frozen in a block of ice had most likely already killed it.

Sighing Ichigo replaced his zanpakuto on his back and turned to the newcomer who was now besides a very badly injured Kinshiba.

Walking up to the two Ichigo called out, "What took you so long Rukia!"

"Please Ichigo. I can't believe you had this much trouble. At first I didn't think I would need to come seeing as there were only two but I say it's a good thing I did come. I would have been here sooner but I was at Urahara's shop."

"Che, lame excuse …"

_Smack_

"Agh … That hurt! What was that for Rukia?" Ichigo cried as he held the forming bump on his head.

"That Ichigo was for being you."

Glaring Ichigo removed his hands and scowled at the ground, least he wanted to get hit again.

"Anyways, we need to get Kinshiba to Urahara's shop so that Tessai can heal him." Rukia voiced as she slowly got him into an upright position.

The concern came flooding back as Ichigo got a better look at the fallen warrior. Blood soaked the man's clothes, his left arm was most likely broken, some skin was missing from the side of his face and one eye was swollen shut. There was a deep jagged wound down his back that was losing the most blood, luckily Kinshiba was unconscious, and so he was not feeling any of the pain that his body was definitely in.

Not wasting any more time Ichigo with the help of Rukia got Kinshiba on his back. Once he was sure that Kinshiba wasn't going to fall, both he and Rukia sprinted in the direction of Urahara's shop; going as fast as they could and dared to.

~ 484848 ~

"Ha! Take that!" A rather loud voice shouted.

A loud shriek pierced the night as the lowly hollow vanished.

Renji grinned at the last two hollows before him, Zabimaru placed vertically in front ready to strike. They didn't stand a chance against him. They just didn't know it …

A few paces away stood captain Kuchiki, who was dealing with an Arrancar. Not an Espada but defiantly close to one. But being a captain, this Arrancar was no challenge. But all; or most tended to be deluded and blind, which usually costed them. And this Arrancar was no different.

They had been scouting some time ago when they felt the spirit energy of two high power level Arrancar's, then they had received word via their soul phone. On their way to the source they had been ambushed by over thirty hollows, some stronger than others.

As Renji did most of the fighting, seeing as they weren't that difficult to handle, an Arrancar showed up. Attempting to skewer Renji but was unable to the prevention of Captain Kuchiki. To prevent any problems and to end the fight quickly captain Kuchiki stepped in to face the newcomer.

"Roar Zabimaru!"

With a shriek the last two hollows vanished, leaving a wide cocky grin on the victor. Vaguely wishing that there was still more as he had barely broke a sweat and wanted a decent challenge.

"Senbonzakura." The smooth, monotone voice echoed in the now rather quite night. In a flash of pink the Arrancar vanished and with a furious shriek disappeared.

"Didn't take long at all." Renji uttered as the last few petals of pink dispersed. His zanpakuto already in its sheath.

"Come Renji."

Blinking Renji nodded, his features schooling, "Hai captain."

The two vanished leaving behind not a trace of their presence.

~ That's the end of chapter seven! ~

I tried to make it longer but … it just wasn't happening. I am sorry for any misspelled words and for any out of characters.


	8. Chapter 8 Two Strangers

Disclaimer - I do not own either Bleach or Kingdom Hearts!

(Note – The numbers don't mean anything, they are simply there for breaks in the story.)

Sorry for the long delay.

My Computer's hard drive crashed so I had time. And writing this kept my mind off the pictures I lost permanently.

This chapter is for all those who Fav'ed this story and reviewed.

A special thanks to **icywarm** for reviewing. I really appreciate it! As for a response: Maybe. Ichigo is going to be the main character. Even if right now it doesn't seem like it.

~ 8th Chapter Begins! ~

_Last Time –The _Arrancars_ were killed and Rukia showed up. Kinshiba was severely hurt. They set off to _Urahara's _shop. _

Panting rang out in the rather empty town, the night of the sky thickening. The yellowed eyed creatures moved beneath the stone pavement, their numbers increasing. Now instead of five there was at least fifteen, and more just kept showing up. Before long the girl would be swapped with no way of defeating them all.

Using the black antennas on their heads they communicated with each other. (I have no idea if they do) They surfaced to attack, driving the blonde girl back. Slowly wearing her down. They restlessly attacked, never giving her much chance to breath.

Claire skidded back as she avoided two of the creatures, sweat dripping down her face and getting in her eyes; much to her growing frustration. She gripped her sword tightly and with a quick intake of air shot forward and sliced one of the creatures.

As it dissolved three more attacked from the side, Claire clumsily avoided one but was hit by the other two. Righting herself Claire backed up so that her back was facing a store/some kind of building and she was facing the small clutter of creatures.

Her chest heaving, eyes narrowed Claire ignored the trickle of blood down her arm and thought of the best way to get out of this situation.

It was clear that in numbers they were too much for her, much to her irritation. She didn't posses any kind of long distance attack, so therefore she could not attack them that way. Perhaps if she got them in an enclosed space she could get all if not most of them with a good slash of her sword.

It was a possibility…

Claire very carefully glanced around in the brief moment of none action in hopes of finding a good area. But her eyes rested on nothing of the sort. She could run around the town looking for a good place but she could easily get lost and trapped. She didn't know the town's layout, and by not knowing that she'd only succeed in tiring out more and risk running into more creatures.

She could always head back to Aeirth's place in hope of getting some help but… she didn't know if Aeirth could fight and she would be putting Alec and Aeirth in danger.

Not something she wanted to…

Yelping Claire jerked sideways and sliced the creature in half. Steadying herself she put her thoughts on hold as she focused back on the fight. The creatures looked as if they were getting restless…

Taking a deep breath she steeled herself, eyes narrowed in determination. Her hands tightening around her sword she shifted slowly to the side.

Then she shot forward, spinning her sword catching a good three – four creatures, killing them. A small jolt of elation shot through her, perhaps she did stand a chance.

Her elation was cut short as a long blue spear hit the handle of her sword (and her hands)knocking her sword out of her grip and sending it flying, landing a few paces away.

Shock flooded her system as she stared at her empty bleeding hands, disbelief etched on her features.

"I missed…" An accented voice spoke.

Claire jerked her attention away from her hands towards the direction of the voice.

Before her stood a broad-shouldered man wearing a long black coat with matching boots and gloves. His hair was also black styled into distinctive dreadlocks. His face had very thick sideburns and bushy eyebrows. But what were most stunning to Claire were his deep violet eyes.

Swallowing thickly, Claire lowered her hands slightly while flexing them. "W-who are you?" Claire demanded, ignoring the slight stutter. Her eyes taking in the three blue spears he held…

Claire blinked a few times, taking a closer look at the man's weapons. They were Lances not spears.

The man grinned, moving one arm pointing a lance at her. "Doesn't concern you. Seeing as I am going to kill you."

Fear laced down her spin and an uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, her eyes widening. Struggling for a few seconds she stumbled back a few paces as she chocked out, "Why?"

The man took a step forward grinning all the while, the yellow eyed creatures staying still.

"Do I need a reason?" His smooth accented voice asked.

As he got closer Claire noted that the black creatures made no move to attack him and he seemed unconcerned. He didn't even glance at them. Shifting her entire focus on the approaching male seeing as the creatures no longer seemed to be intending to keep attacking her either.

Straitening, her arms held before her in a pitiful attempt at defending herself. She had no other weapons and her sword was somewhere behind her. She doubted she'd get to it in time to defend his attack and even if she did, she knew she wouldn't be a match for him. Those creatures had given her more than enough trouble.

As the man got within a foot of her, her breath hitched and she froze. Her wide eyes staring fixatedly on his violet ones, her arms held loosely at her sides. As he raised the blue lance her sole thought was 'I'm really going to die'.

The man's arm pulled backwards slowly before starting its descent towards the scared stiff female, his grin permanently stuck on his face.

The inclosing lance sent a small jolt through Claire and her eyes snapped shut, waiting for impact… waiting for the pain and her death.

_**Clang! **_

"What!"

The unexpected noise and cry from the accented man caused Claire to snap open her eyes. The sight that greeted her stunned her. A silver revolver blocked the blue lance. Claire shifted her wide eyes to the side to see another man with light brown hair wearing black pants, a brown jacket and a white undershirt.

"How annoying." The black clad man muttered; now over his slight shock at the interruption, his grin returning.

The newcomer stayed silent, his eyes focused on the male before him. Gripping tighter to his revolver he broke contact with the lance and swung at the other. The violet eyed male jumped back avoiding the hit, eyes narrowed as he surveyed the male.

The black creatures trembled slightly but did not move.

The man with the lances brought up both arms and called forth his 'wind' and three more blue lances appeared, held up in the air. "I'm going to enjoy killing you with much pleasure."

The brown haired individual straightened and angled his revolver horizontally. He stayed as quiet as a muted person.

Slight irritation showed briefly on the violet eyed males face at the lack of words from the revolver bearing male. Though his grin stayed firm and his eyes determined.

Claire looked on in confused amazement. Hoping the newcomer would win and hoping that if he did, that he didn't turn around and attempt to kill her to. (Just because he saved her didn't necessarily mean he was on her side)

The male with the revolver stepped forward, determined.

Letting out a shaky breath, Claire collapsed onto her rear, her legs jelly. Most of her focus on the two men and partly on the unmoving creatures.

Upon her collapse the two charged.

~ Urahara's Shop ~

"I see." A man with a striped green, white hat and blonde hair muttered.

Upon arriving at the shop Urahara had gotten Tessai to attend to Kinshiba and Ichigo immediately. Once both were taken care of Kinshiba was put into a room to rest and everyone else gathered around the circular brown table. A cup of tea placed before everyone courteously of Ururu.

Once everyone was settled Ichigo and Rukia (though Ichigo spoke more) explained what happened.

Yoruichi, in her cat form sat besides the quiet shop keeper, flicking her tail. Her big yellow eyes fixed on the man.

Urahara turned to Ichigo and Rukia with crossed arms his eyes serious. "Do you know who this girl is? Why it's so important to find her?"

Sighing Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "No, not really. Does it really matter?"

"Of course it does Ichigo!" Rukia scoffed besides him. "Not that it's our business to ask. If we were meant to know we would have been told."

Grunting at Rukia's words Ichigo focused back on Urahara.

"She's right." The banished soul reaper stated.

"Do you think Kinshiba might tell us?" Yoruichi questioned.

"The guys stubborn. And besides shouldn't we be more focused on trying to find her?" Ichigo replied.

"Please Ichigo, you yourself is stubborn."

"Am not Rukia." Ichigo retorted childishly.

Urahara spoke up to prevent the start of an argument, "Perhaps he could at least tell us a bit about her. It might make finding her easier."

Yoruichi nodded, "Once he recovers."

"He is very determined to find her, if it'll help our chances I think he'll agree." Rukia quietly voiced.

Placing his hand on his knee Urahara leaned forward, part of his upper body over the table. "Speaking of, do either of you know where Kinshiba came from?" A glint in the banished soul reapers eyes said he knew something or at least suspected something.

Rukia shock her head as Ichigo scowled, "He was with my brother and Renji when I first met him, he didn't say."

"I see." Urahara muttered giving a side glance to Yoruichi. "Once he's better, we can ask." Urahara stated.

"And hopefully while we wait for him to wake and get better things will stay quiet." Yoruichi voiced.

Taking that for the end of the discussion Ichigo and Rukia bid 'good night' and left. Urahara telling them they were allowed to stay the night. Instead of going back to Ichigo's both Rukia and Ichigo agreed that it would be simpler to stay.

Once they were gone Urahara turned to his oldest friend, "Do you think you're up for a mission?"

Yoruichi stood from the purple pillow, stretching and to Urahara it looked like she was smiling, "I figured you were going to ask."

Laughing lightly Urahara picked up his now cold tea and took a sip.

~ With Ichigo and Rukia ~

"Ha…"

"What? Something wrong?" Rukia asked with a raise of one of her slim eyebrows.

Ichigo looked up at the black haired girl as they made their way to their assigned rooms. "No. I just realized Kinshiba will heal faster if I call Orihime."

"That's true. You can call her first thing in the morning. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to help."

Smiling lightly, Ichigo leaned against the wall, "Yeah she's always eager to help where she can. I just feel kind of stupid that it didn't occur to me earlier to call her."

"I doubt she'd have been able to make it tonight either way, besides Tessai did a good job. Kinshiba will be fine until morning." Rukia reasoned.

The rest of the trip down the hallway was in silence, each dwelling on the day's events. As Rukia reached her room she glanced over her shoulder with a mutter, "Try to get some sleep Ichigo." Before disappearing into the room and shutting the door.

~ Urahara's Shop – Early Morning – Still Dark Out ~

_**Knock **_

_**Knock**_

An insistent pounding penetrated the quiet house.

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

A door slid open; a male strode through the now open door, heading towards the lump on the bedding in the middle of the room.

In one quick, fluid movement the male lifted up his leg…

"Ow! Damn it Urahara! What's the big idea!" Ichigo shouted as he flung upwards in bed holding his injured side, the blanket falling in his lap.

"Ichigo!" Urahara sang his trusty fan present as he held it in front of his face, "Glad you're up. Get dressed and meet me in the main room."

"Wha…?" Ichigo uttered, blinking as Urahara turned around and headed towards the door. Just before exiting, Urahara glanced over his shoulder and in a much more serious tone stated, "And hurry." Facing forward again the blond haired male disappeared out of the room pulling the door shut in the process.

Staring for a few seconds before sighing heavily, Ichigo shock his head and stood. Quickly dressing and popping a green pill into his mouth he was then dressed in black with his sword on his back. Moving to the door he slid it open and headed down the hallway. Silently dismayed at being up this early wishing he could go right back to bed. His eyes stung and felt irritated from not enough (and lack of) sleep.

He entered the main room to find Rukia already seated across from Urahara a warm cup of tea before her. Ichigo sat down cross-legged next to the only other cup on the table next to Rukia.

Picking up his cup and taking a quick sip he settled his gaze on the annoying male, who had his eyes shadowed by his hat and with his arms crossed.

Annoyed, Ichigo replaced his cup on the brown circular table, briefly glancing at Rukia; who also looked as if she wished to be back in bed asked "Well? What's so darn important that you had to wake us up so dang early?"

Rukia exhaled softly besides him but he gave it no mind, his entire focus on the shop keeper.

A few tense seconds roamed the air at Ichigo's question before Urahara lifted his head revealing serious eyes.

"I apologize but I don't believe this can wait till morning. Roughly twenty minutes ago I felt a strange pulse. Not something usual. From here I can't really determine what it is. A few minutes before I woke Rukia, just for a few seconds the pulse increased. I want the both of you to go investigate."

Silence met Urahara's words as both Ichigo and Rukia took a few seconds to process what was said.

"Pulse?" Rukia asked softly. "Do you think it has something to do with Aizen?"

"Yes, it's not too far from here." Urahara nodded staring hard at the two before him. "It is a possibility, that's why you're both going."

"Well then," Ichigo uttered as he stood, brown orbs staring at Rukia "What do you say we go have a look?"

Nodding sharply, the black haired soul reaper stood, pulling out her 'Chappy the Rabbit' dispenser and popped a little green pill into her mouth. In an instant Rukia was freed from her gigai and in soul form.

"What's the location Urahara?" Rukia asked one hand on her hip, the other on the hilt of her sword.

"The park, look for anything strange." Was the immediate answer, "Be careful."

With a quick nod Rukia turned and headed for the exit of the shop Ichigo right behind her.

~ That's the end of chapter 8! ~

Sorry for any out of character (ness) and misspelled words. I hope everyone figured out who the two men are. Though in the next chapter you'll see anyway. Err… hopefully it'll be in the next one…

I've decided that there will be no romance. It might hint but no actual pairings will be formed. And if I change my mind it would only be about Ichigo (Maybe Ichigo/Rukia, or Ichigo/Orihime)


	9. Chapter 9 The Strange Pulse

Disclaimer - I do not own either Bleach or Kingdom Hearts!

(Note – The numbers don't mean anything, they are simply there for breaks in the story.)

**Thanks to:**

Bug349 - for reviewing. I appreciate it.

MaryCherry11 – Thanks for pointing that out, I hadn't realized. I'll make sure to use the correct term in the following chapters. (Or just say 'in the black get up' or something along those lines). And I wasn't offended in the slightest. I was glad you took the time to tell me.

Also Thanks to all those who have alerted this story. I forgot to add 'Alerts' in my notes last chapter.

~ 9th Chapter Begins! ~

_Last Time – Claire almost gets killed by a man using blue lances but is saved by a brown haired male with a revolver. A small little meeting took place at Urahara's shop._

"Come on Ichigo! Speed it up!" Rukia shouted ahead of the orange haired male. "Don't tell me a little tiredness is too much for you?" The black haired girl taunted lightly.

Scoffing lightly Ichigo choose to ignore the others words and increased his pace till he matched Rukia's, "Do you think this is Aizen's doing?"

Huffing slightly, Rukia glanced at the other briefly before staring fixatedly ahead, "Like Urahara said 'It's possible'. But I'm not entirely sure."

Ichigo blinked confusedly, his brows furrowing, "Why not?"

"If Aizen was behind it, why would we only feel a pulse? Not to mention a 'strange' pulse? Why not an Espada or Arrancar? I really doubt Urahara wouldn't have felt a portal opening or a hollows presence, and what about the Soul Society? They would have alerted us to."

"That's true." Ichigo muttered.

"But we still need to be on guard Ichigo, it could still be a trap."

"Yeah I know Rukia."

The rest of the trip was made in silence. Both pondering what the strange pulse could be and mildly enjoying the silence of the early morning.

Finally they reached the park. Looking in at the entrance, the park gave off an eerie feel, most likely the pulses doing.

Rukia entered first, eyes narrowed as she surveyed the area, Ichigo a few paces behind.

Nothing out of the ordinary caught her attention, the farther she got the more she thought Urahara was messing with them, that or his senses were off.

She heard a grunt from Ichigo and figured he was thinking along the same line.

When they were about at the center of the park, Rukia's eyes caught sight of something. At first she thought she was just seeing things but the little shimmer she had seen was defiantly there.

"Ichigo." Rukia murmured quietly, "Do you see it?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo came up besides Rukia to better view the area. After a few moments of staring at nothing, his eyes caught sight of a soft yellow glow. It seemed to flicker, shimmer. It was suspended in mid air; it could almost pass as some kind of portal. It distorted the air but only gave off a yellow color.

"Yes. What do you think it is? Ichigo asked, taking a few steps towards it, only to be jerked back by Rukia who had a hand wrapped around his arm.

Raising an orange eyebrow at his female companion, he made to move forward again.

"Don't go near it Ichigo! We don't know what it is!" Rukia shouted, attempting to pull Ichigo back.

Sighing Ichigo stopped moving, "And if we don't get closer we won't be able to figure out what it is." With that said he pulled free from Rukia's grip and moved towards the yellow shimmer, ignoring Rukia's angry grunt of disapproval.

As he got closer, it looked like the shimmer was getting brighter. When he was just a few paces away he slowly lifted a hand out towards it, ignoring Rukia's shout of "Don't." Weirdly Ichigo felt as if the yellow shimmer was calling him. Just as his hand touched the shimmer he froze.

His eyes glazed and he could only stare fixatedly at the shimmer, deaf to all other noises. In less than a second the yellow shimmer pulsed and he was sucked into the shimmer. Not hearing Rukia's concerned shout.

~ Traverse Town ~

Shifting slightly Claire moved carefully into a better sitting position, being mindful of her injuries. After she was as comfortable as she could get she focused back onto the fight clashing before her.

So far it looked even, neither having any difficulty in blocking or evading an attack. She had to admit they were both amazing fighters. Lucky for her she was out of the way of the fight and unless they directly aimed at her she was relatively safe.

The black clad man used the wind to aid in manipulating his lances while also being able to hover in the air. The guy that saved her took to slashing and swinging his big silver revolver. Occasionally launching fire at the other, this was done only when the lances were used and no wind was involved; seeing as fire feeds wind.

So engrossed in the fight Claire was rather stunned when the black clad male avoided the fire and launched a wind power lance attack at the other effectively stalling the male.

It was just enough that gave the violet eyed male time to charge at Claire on the pavement not too far away from the action. A blue lance pointed straight for her chest as the male glided at her. That grin etched on his face locked forever in her brain.

Her injuries prevented her from moving as well as her shock at the sudden turn in the fight. Fear coursed down her spin, panic fixed on her face; the fear took over. As the lanced closed in, Claire screwed her eyes closed and jerked her head down; letting loose a loud strangled scream.

A yellow light burst forth in response to the scream, all anyone saw was a flash and the black garbed male was thrown backwards. The second he righted himself his attention focused on the girl.

Or would have if it wasn't for the black clad male with orange hair standing before him; a confused, lost expression on his face.

Grunting in irritation at all these interruptions, the violet eyed male glared at the idiot before him. "Where did you come from?" The broad-shouldered male asked snappily. He was certain that save the three of them the area was clear. Not that he cared for the newcomer; it just meant another person he could kill. It was 'how' he'd gotten there that interested him.

"Um…?" Was the intelligent reply. The teenager glanced to the side then the other before settling on the male in black who had spoken. A hand came up to scratch at his head, his expression still confused. "What happened to the park?" He muttered lowly, more to himself then the other.

"Park?" The violet male questioned. No such parks existed in Traverse Town. That meant he was from another world. It still didn't explain his sudden appearance but he doubted the teen knew. And besides he was going to kill all three of them here and now so it really made no difference.

Ichigo stared at the two strange men in front of him as well as taking in the area's view. In the back of his mind, noting that he couldn't feel or see Rukia. He had never seen them or this place before. Clearly he was no longer in the park with Rukia and… eyes widening, Ichigo felt his brain sputter and blank as he gazed at the strange black creatures off to the side.

'What in the world _are_ those?' He had never seen such things before; they couldn't be hollows, could they? They certainly didn't look like it.

'Well they don't seem to be causing any problems right now.' Ichigo thought. So he turned his focus onto the male with the blue lances, and the brown haired male.

They didn't feel like a soul reaper, they certainly weren't dressed like one. So who were they?

"No matter." The violet eyed male muttered, startling Ichigo out of his thoughts.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as the male shifted stances and looked a few seconds away from attacking. A gasp from behind him jolted his senses and tingled his spin. 'There was someone behind him?'

Focusing, Ichigo lifted his right hand and gripped the handle of his sword as the male took a menacing few steps towards him. Adjusting himself; Ichigo positioned into a defensive stance as he brought his blade in front of him.

"What do you want?" Ichigo questioned more to the threatening figure of the black clad male then to the revolver caring male slightly behind the other.

"Want?" The male hummed thoughtfully, with a fixated grin on his face. "Why to kill you… and the girl." He paused for a few seconds as if hoping to come off dramatically. "And the annoying nuisance behind me."

Stiffening slightly, Ichigo gripped his sword tighter; the slight hitch of breath from behind him caused a wave of protectiveness to well up inside of him.

"Why?" He demanded. He didn't know the situation but there was no reason to kill another living person. Hollows he could understand but a living breathing person he could not.

Chuckling softly the male pointed a lance at Ichigo, "No reason. I'm just going to kill all three of you."

"What!" Ichigo blurted. Anger took control and Ichigo wrestled momentarily with himself to not bolt forward and slug the guy.

"What right do you have to kill someone else! Let alone for no reason!"

"You're annoying." And without farther delay the black haired male shot his two lances, powered by his 'wind' at Ichigo.

Determination stole over Ichigo's face, and in a backhanded motion shouted, "Getsuga Tensho!" A blue light, almost crescent looking, shot from the blade and collided with the lances. A brief power play took place before the lances were over taken and swallowed up by the blue light. The light dissolved before reaching the slightly shocked male.

"Not bad kid." An impressive look on the male's face; his eyes unreadable but if one looked deep enough a calculating gleam was visible.

"What's your name?"

Ichigo pursed his lips as he regarded the other, "Ichigo." Briefly his eyes flickered to the stone faced male farther back.

"Strawberry… huh." He stood deceptively, giving the impression that he wasn't going to attack as his eyes stared into determined brown ones. "Names Xaldin. A pleasure."

"Xaldin?" Ichigo repeated. Not fooled by the others demeanor.

"Is there an echo in here?" The male mocked lightly.

Scoffing, Ichigo shifted slightly, "If you plan to kill me or them, then you have to go through me first." He stated with steely resolve.

"Oh? How noble of you."

Before anything else could be said the brown haired male strode forward, putting focus onto him. He readied his revolver as his eyes caught Ichigo's before staring at Xaldin. "If you want to kill anyone you also have to deal with me."

"Tch." Xaldin eyed both males, debating. "I'm not scared of either of you."

Still…

There was something about the orange haired male, 'Ichigo'. Not only the odd way he had arrived but that attack of his…

Closing his eyes briefly, the 'wind' vanished as well as all of his lances. "Another time then." Turning his back on the two (and Claire) he leapt and disappeared.

Ichigo stared confusedly at the empty space as the un-named male swung his revolver and launched a 'firaga' (fire) at the still motionless black creatures, disintegrating them.

Ichigo fixed a startled look onto the other, "Why'd you do that?"

The brown haired male regarded him coolly, while lifting his weapon straight up to rest on his shoulder. "They would have attacked."

"Really?" Ichigo muttered unsurely, placing his sword back on his back; the other male striding towards him.

Blue eyes surveyed the injured girl still on the ground. "Come, we should get your injuries taken care of."

Ichigo turned to face them, getting his first look at the girl. She looked warily between them and Ichigo couldn't fault her for that.

"How do I know I can trust you?" The girl demanded.

The revolver bearing male kneeled so that he was eye level with her, his features softer than before. "If I or Ichigo," He gestured behind him to the orange haired male; "wanted to kill you then we would have done so already. Plus we would have just let Xaldin kill you if we meant harm to you."

Inhaling sharply she studied the kneeling male, searching his eyes for any ill intent.

She couldn't deny the other's words, he had saved her and so had Ichigo, even if that had been unintentional. His words to Xaldin had proven that he didn't want to kill her and he hadn't even looked at her.

Lowering her eyes to the ground she nodded stiffly. Her body was aching, all she wanted to do at this point was lay down.

"What's your name?" The orange haired male asked softly as he bent slightly forward, his hands on his knees as he stared at the blonde girl.

Letting loose a shaky sigh Claire lifted her stare to the warm brown orbs. Her breath hitched slightly as she stared deep into Ichigo's eyes. There was something about them…

Strangely enough they made her feel… safe.

"Uh… hey? You okay?" Ichigo asked, slight concern tinting his voice.

Startling slightly in surprise, Claire blinked nodding in answer to his question.

Shifting her focus back to the ground she murmured; "Claire."

Ichigo straightened at her reply, "Nice name." He turned to the quiet male besides him, "And you? What's your name?"

Not even sparing a glance at the other male, the brown haired individual stood, "Leon."

Ichigo couldn't hold back his snort, earning an unreadable look from Leon, though he made no comment. It was then that Ichigo noted the scar that trailed down his face diagonally.

"Can you stand?" Leon questioned the fair haired girl. "I have a friend here that can heal those injuries."

"I-I think…" Claire uttered unsurely.

"It would be best to hurry… more of them are bound to come."

Leon's words reminded Ichigo that he had no idea what those black creatures were and was curious as to exactly what they were. And Leon seemed to know. He'd ask later.

Ichigo glanced away from the two to better look at the Town. There were a set of stairs not too far away that led to more buildings, a café of some sort off to one side and what looked like light poles stood in front of the stairs. They gave a soft glow but bright enough to view the area despite the dark of the sky. The buildings, he noted; looked like they had seen better days.

Ichigo turned back to see Claire attempting to stand and Leon with his arms crossed.

Beads of sweat rolled down her face as she pushed off the pavement with her hands, ignoring the sharp jolt of pain from the action. Her breaths coming in shallowly as she struggled to move her aching and slightly numb body.

Gritting her teeth in determination, she got to her knees and pushed off of her feet and slowly rose to a slouched standing position. She wobbled unsteadily, her legs shaking. Tilting her back slightly she balanced herself out and once she was sure she wasn't going to fall she let loose a heavy breath.

Stealing herself, Claire avoided looking at the two males and glanced around the Town. Trying to remember which way would lead back to Aeirth's place. Her eyes halted on an object not too far from her and she took a wavering step forward.

Her body shook and tensed and dread washed over her as she lost her balance, her body not able to hold her weight, she pitched forward only to be stopped by a pair of strong arms.

"Here let me help you." Came the strong determined voice of Ichigo. Blushing lightly, Claire stood still as Ichigo worked it so that they could move side by side.

Ichigo settled his gaze on the sword before them and glanced at the blonde, "That yours?"

A jerky nod was Ichigo's only reply.

Making their way towards the lone object slowly Ichigo called out, "Hey so where is this friend of yours?"

"Never mind that." Claire interjected before Leon could speak. "I have to get back, and then we can find Leon's friend. It shouldn't take too long… my injuries aren't life threatening." Claire quickly added at the small noise Ichigo made upon hearing that.

Ichigo glanced at Leon before sighing, "Well if you're sure." Not hearing any arguments from the other male Ichigo decided that it wouldn't be a big deal to do it Claire's way.

Upon reaching the abandoned sword Ichigo glared at it before tilting his head to the silently following male, "Hey can you grab that?"

~Urahara's Shop~

A frantic Rukia paced before a quiet blonde individual, ignoring the offered cup of tea from Ururu. She had just explained the events at the park and could not keep still in the silence that followed her retelling.

What irritated her was the fact that Ichigo had the nerve to ignore what she said about caution and then vanish! She couldn't even sense him and it was common knowledge that Ichigo had horrible control. And what was more the second Ichigo was gone the strange yellow shimmer also vanished leaving her alone in the empty park.

"This is unsettling." Urahara's quiet, stern voice broke through Rukia's thoughts and Urahara was given her full attention.

"What do we do?" Rukia inquired, gripping her hands together.

"There's not much we can do."

"What?" Rukia asked startled, having been expecting a different response.

Sighing, Urahara picked up his cup of tea and took a long sip, savoring the flavor before leveling a stern stare at the worried Soul reaper across the circular table.

"You said that the second Ichigo came into contact with the 'yellow shimmer' he vanished. And so did the shimmer. With 'it' gone we have no way of going after Ichigo. Also we don't know what happened or where the yellow shimmer led."

Rukia's eyes fell to the brown table in frustration.

"It's possible that the 'yellow shimmer' will reappear and with it Ichigo. Until then I suggest you go back to trying to find Claire."

Closing her eyes Rukia sighed heavily knowing that Urahara was right.

"Rukia?" She had been so focused on the conversation at hand that she had failed to notice the two new presences.

"Huh…?" Startled Rukia spun around to look at Renji and noted that her brother was with him. "Did you find her?" Hope sparking in her dark eyes that the girl might have finally been found despite the fact that they were searching blindly with no clues; she was somewhere.

Renji blinked somewhat startled before a scowl stole over his features and he scoffed. "No we had no luck. Besides the fact that it's late, we suddenly couldn't feel Ichigo. Captain Kuchiki thought it would be wise to come here, and find out what's going on."

The spark died and her eyes lowered, letting out a breath of air Rukia lowered herself at the table as Urahara went on about the prior events; once Captain Kuchiki and Renji were seated.

Once Urahara was finished silence settled.

Rukia promising herself to deck Ichigo once she saw him. While she heard Renji mutter under his breath about how 'idiotic' Ichigo was. Renji wasn't one to talk, he certainly had his moments.

She shifted her attention to her brother, who sat with his eyes closed; she couldn't read his expression. Though that wasn't new, not many could.

"Renji."

Renji straightened at his Captain's monotone voice. "Yes Captain?"

"I want you to stay and help Kinshiba find Claire. Rukia and I will return to the Soul Society and inform the Head Captain." The noble explained, opening his eyes and staring at the exiled soul reaper. "It would be best to inform him in person."

"Yes Captain."

Rukia stood as her brother did.

"We'll send word if we find her." Urahara promised.

With a curt nod the captain of the sixth division turned to leave, Rukia following suite after a quick bow to the shop owner.

~ End of Chapter Nine. ~

This is my longest chapter by far!

I hope that Xaldin and Leon weren't too out of character. I haven't played the games in a year or two. But I did watch a YouTube video on Xaldin and I did do some reading on their personality and what not.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes and OOC.

The yellow shimmer… mah. I couldn't think of anything else. (Yellow glow…?) Oh well… There is a reason it's yellow though.


	10. Chapter 10 Leaving Traverse Town

Disclaimer - I do not own either Bleach or Kingdom Hearts!

Warning - see chapter one

(Note – The numbers don't mean anything, they are simply there for breaks in the story.)

~ 10th Chapter Begins! ~

_Last Time –Xaldin and Leon's fight was interrupted. Ichigo appeared in Traverse Town, right at the fight taking place. Back at Urahara's plans were made._

She's still not back…

She had laid out dinner only for it to grow cold. Aeirth was far too worried to eat, concern for Claire and the drawing taking up most of her thoughts, not counting everything else.

She had planned to go look for her before dinner time but hoped that Claire would show up just fine and starving. Plus she didn't want to leave Alec alone, in case he awoke while no one was there. She would have a nice warm meal ready for her, but it soon grew obvious that something was wrong.

Aerith could feel it, in her stomach. She felt unsettled and it wasn't just from being in Traverse Town for as long as she had.

Too much time had passed and Aeirth couldn't stop her concern from growing. Staring at the abandoned food, Aeirth glanced at the clock before letting loose a small sigh her eyes sliding shut.

Pushing her chair back, she stood determined. She would not wait around anymore. Just as she reached the door it swung open. Eyes alight with stunned surprise before regaining her composure to see an unfamiliar orange haired male supporting Claire.

A small gasp left her as she took in the blonde appearance and seeing several scrapes on her face. Quickly she ushered them inside, as they entered out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a _very_ familiar figure.

She swung around swiftly, almost giving herself whiplash, her brown bangs smacking her in the face none to gently but disregarded the small pain as she took in the figure of her dear friend.

"Leon?"

The brown haired male entered the house pulling the door shut as he crossed his arms, his eyes closing. He was mildly surprised that Aerith was the person Claire had been referring to. But this saved them time.

"What are you doing here?" Aerith demanded her hands resting on her hips. "Why aren't you with Cloud and the others?" She froze as the words left her mouth, a sliver of fear lacing through her body, "D-did something happen?" She asked shakily.

Ichigo had helped Claire into a chair at the kitchen table; while he couldn't see the pair he could hear the conversation. He placed his Zanpakto against the wall before finding cups and getting them some drinks as he waited for the other two to finish and join them in the kitchen.

Claire mumbled small thanks as she took a sip, intensely glad to be sitting down.

"No." Leon quickly assured the female. "Cloud grew worried so I decided to come see how things were and make sure everything was fine."

Once the words hit Aerith relaxed and gestured for him to come, as they entered the kitchen Leon immediately stepped to the right of the doorway and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Aerith quickly went about heating up some food and once done set it on the table.

"Leon?" Aerith asked softly. A grunt was her only reply and nodded. Leon would eat when he wanted to, right now however there were more pressing matters.

Ichigo blinked but offered the kind women a small smile and muttered thanks as he dung in. They ate in silence and waited in silence as Aerith quickly cleaned the dishes.

Once she was seated at the table she asked softly, "What happened? I was just about to go looking for you, Claire when you all showed up?" She frowned disapprovingly at the young blonde as Ichigo shifted his attention to Claire briefly before settling back on the brown haired female.

Exhaling heavily Claire scowled, "I ran into some yellow eyed creatures." She paused momentarily as Ichigo jolted at the mention, quickly glancing at the silent Leon. "T-then…" Swallowing thickly Claire shook her head before restarting again, "This guy with a lance, named Xaldin showed up and tried to kill me." Claire then gestured at Leon who looked like he was ignoring everything around him, "He showed up and saved me and the two fought."

Aerith shifted her gaze to her friend; Leon nodded confirming the girl's story so Aerith switched her gaze back.

"Then Xaldin came at me and… I… then Ichigo was there, in front of me." Claire choked out; her eyes squeezed shut at the remembrance. She had been so sure that she was going to die in that instant…

Aerith glanced to the silent teen with brown orbs, "You're not from Travers Town." It wasn't a question. Ichigo nodded, glad that he now knew the name of this place as the other continued, "How did you get here?"

Ichigo frowned, crossing his arms in contemplation, "I'm not sure… One minute I was in the park with Rukia then the next I was here…" Ichigo's words died as he froze, remembering what happened prior to landing in the middle of a fight.

"Yes?" Aerith prodded gently, having seen the other freeze, clearly there was more to it then what he'd said.

Closing his eyes in frustration Ichigo grunted, "There was this strange, I mean _strange _yellow glow… shimmer in the park. And I touched it…"

Aerith frowned in disapproval while Claire gapped, "You _touched _something you had no idea what it was! How stupid can you be!"

"Claire." Aerith admonished lightly earning a glower from the girl.

Heaving heavily Ichigo locked eyes with the women dressed in pink, "I know it was stupid…" He paused not sure _why_ he was telling them this let alone anything. He didn't know them but what choice did he have? He had never heard of Traverse Town, these people weren't using reishi… perhaps they could help.

"But it felt like it was _calling _me… I didn't realize I'd touched it… it sort of _just _happened." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as both females frowned, each thinking something different.

Seeing as how they were taking _forever_ to respond Ichigo decided to ask his own question, "What are those black creatures?"

Claire blinked before fixing her gaze at Aerith, wincing slightly as she shifted in her seat ever so. Aerith stood and left the room much to ichigo's and Claire's surprise. In a matter of moments Aerith returned, she was carrying bandages and some herbs.

"Here use this." Aerith quietly stated to the startled blond. Slowly, warily Claire took the offered herbs as Aerith went about treating her injuries.

Ichigo glared with a frown and opened his mouth, just as he went to demand an answer Aerith replied, "Their called heartless. They were once people; they lost their heart and thus become heartless."

Both Ichigo and Claire stared agape with stunned shock.

"H-how did they lose their hearts?" Ichigo asked once his shock died down. How did that even _work?_

"People with weak hearts cannot fight the darkness…" Aerith sighed heavily as she finished treating Claire and retook her seat. "Once a person loses their heart there is nothing we can do to help them. They will always attack those with hearts since they no longer have one."

Ichigo looked over at Leon with a considering look, "Is that why you destroyed the ones earlier?" The quiet male nodded but voiced no reply.

"When you say the darkness… what do you mean?" Claire questioned with a puzzled look.

Aerith brushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear as she closed her eyes, "Kingdom Hearts." She stated simple.

Both Ichigo and Claire waited for her to continue but she remained silent clearly not intending to elaborate. Ichigo clanked at Leon and frowned as the other didn't so much as acknowledge what had been said. Clearly he too was not going to give depth on the _kingdom Hearts._

Sighing in frustration Ichigo let it go… for now.

Aerith stood immediately gaining Ichigo's and Claire's attention. "It's late, I suggest we all go to bed then leave first thing in the morning."

"Leave?" Ichigo asked his head tilted to the side. "Leave where?"

"It's too dangerous to remain here. Especially after the attack earlier today. From what I gathered Xaldin was not killed right?" Ichigo nodded in confirmation.

"He might return and with reinforcements. Therefore we leave tomorrow to Hollow Bastion." Aerith didn't wait for anything else to be said and left the room. While it was tempting to go to sleep she had a few questions to ask Leon in private.

~88

Claire rubbed a hand over face, she was exhausted. With the help of Ichigo she made her way to where Alec rested. If he had woken Aerith would have mentioned it.

Reaching the room they entered, Ichigo settled the girl onto the only available couch his eyes instantly going to the figure on the other. It looked like he was asleep… but…

Why hadn't anyone gotten him then? Surely it was best for everyone to be present…

Ichigo groaned in mild irritation earning a glare from Claire, "What?"

"I never got her name." He didn't need to elaborate seeing as there was only one other female that he was aware of.

"Ah, Aerith." Claire supplied as she grabbed her blanket and lay down stiffly.

Nodding to signal he'd heard even though the other wasn't looking at him, before sighing resignedly; looked like he'd have to sleep on the floor.

Getting comfortable, as comfortable as possible on the ground Ichigo closed his eyes willing his body to relax. Exhaling softly, Ichigo much to his irritation found his mind looking back through the day's events.

He heard rustling in Claire's direction…

_Hold on…_

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he sat up hurriedly.

"Claire?" He murmured softly in shock earning a muttered 'shut up' in response. They had been looking for a girl named Claire. Was she the Claire they were looking for! If it was the best way to find out would be to mention Kinshiba.

"He's fine by the way." Ichigo stated his eyes fixed on the bundled figure on the couch, despite it being relatively dark in the room he could see Clair's outline.

Claire frowned, brow furrowed. Surely Ichigo didn't mean Alec? As for as the Ichigo could possible discern was that Alec was sleeping. So what _did _he mean?

"Who?" She asked guardedly. Ichigo may have saved her, and she may not feel any bad vibes from him but that didn't mean she was going to automatically trust him. Even if a part of her wanted to… There was just something about the orange haired male that told her that he could be trusted. Which was absurd…

Ichigo swallowed inaudibly as he leaned forward a little hoping to make out her face, "Kinshiba."

The name immediately arracted a response. Claire sprung up, a small grimace flashing across her face but was easily ignored as she leveled a steely glare at Ichigo. The second the name penetrated her brain, relief coursed through but then panic and replaced it.

"How do you know that name!" She demanded.

Ichigo blinked only mildly surprised. At least that answered his question. This girl was the girl they had been searching for back in the world of the living. But how had she ended up here?

Deciding it would be best to be truthful Ichigo relayed all of what he knew finishing with, "We were going to ask Kinshiba when he woke but then Rukia and I were sent to the park and… well you know the rest."

Blinking Claire relaxed after she realized that Ichigo was a soul reaper and therefore was _not_ about to harm here. Plus he knew about Kinshiba and clearly met him.

"But your sword doesn't look like a typical Zanpakto?" It looked like a meat cleaver… which is probably why she hadn't made the connection despite the reishi she could feel from the young man.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while frowning mildly, "Well… I'm only a substitute soul reaper."

"Substitute?"

Nodding Ichigo crossed his legs to get more comfortable, "I'm human, there was an incident and I gained the powers of a soul reaper." It wasn't like it was a big deal to tell Claire the ins and outs of his powers but she didn't need to know. And unless she pressed he wasn't going to go into length.

"I see." Claire murmured, even though she really didn't _see. _She had never heard of a substitute soul reaper before.

Unable to hold in her curiosity she leaned back so that her back was resting against the couch as she asked, "Why does your sword look like a meat cleaver? Does it always look like that?" She had never met a soul reaper before but she was sure that all swords looked ordinary and less suspicious when not in use.

Ichigo laughed lightly at the question, "It just does. It's been like that from the second I became a soul reaper."

"Ah. How interesting." Claire murmured mostly to herself.

"So what happened to your friend there?" Ichigo asked, pointing at the man on the other couch, not caring that his gesture may have gone unnoticed.

"He just collapsed." Claire answered sadly. "He's been comatose sine the fight at the…" She halted, realizing she almost said 'palace'. From what Ichigo said earlier he didn't know who she was and it would be best for it to stay that way.

Ichigo lowered his eyes wanting to say _something_ but knowing it wouldn't mean much coming from him. Instead he opted to change the subject, "So do you know where this Traverse Town is located?" Perhaps they weren't too terrible far from Karakura Town and he could head back or call. Though something told him that he was a long ways away from Karakura Town.

"Traverse Town is just that: Traverse Town."

"What?" Ichigo blurted not comprehending.

Claire giggled lightly at Ichigo's tone, "This is all there is. According to Aerith, were not on Earth anymore." Ichigo gapped his mind refusing to believe what he was hearing. "This is an entirely new world."

Ichigo felt like he might faint. Not one Earth… a new world… Was such a thing even real? Even possible? Apparently. Claire said it so firmly and adamantly that he couldn't bring himself to call her a liar… and why would she even bother to lie about something like this? Surely she was anxious to get home and see Kinshiba?

"I see…" Then perhaps that strange yellow glow was what sent him here, seeing as that was the last thing he'd seen before arriving in the middle of that fight.

Lifting up his head he glanced in the blond's direction asking a question Claire had been asking herself ever since she was introduced to Aerith, "How are we going to get back?"

Surely there was away? Surely…

"I wish I knew…" Claire whispered sadly. "Aerith and her friends might be able to help, which is why I'm going with them."

Ichigo clenched his fists tightly at the thought of not ever seeing his family again or his friends… A hint of despair flowed through him; if he couldn't get back then he couldn't help stop Aizen.

'_No_… 'Ichgio thought, as he lifted his head, his eyes gleaming with determination. He would get back, no matter what.

"I'll come to." He stated, lying down again. Where ever Claire was going he would follow. They had been searching for her… now that he'd found her he wasn't going to lose track of her. He grinned slightly as he round his arms beneath his head in placement f a pillow, 'At least now he'd have good news for Kinshiba.'

~88

Morning came all too soon, much to Ichigo's irritation and Claire's. After all the excitement of the day before, both would like nothing more than to sleep longer but it was best not to linger.

Leon and Aerith had already transported the comatose man, Alec onto Leon's travel ship. Which was called a gummi ship according to Aerith. It enabled people to travel to other worlds like Hollow Bastion. It was kind of like rockets in his world except gummi ships were faster.

He wasn't too comfortable with riding in one seeing as the entire concept of how they were designed and worked went over his head but it was apparently the only way to travel to different worlds. Though admittedly he was curious and quite a bit fascinated in seeing 'outer space' even though it wasn't 'his' world/galaxy. The idea to see off a planet was new and something he never thought he get to do.

"Ichigo were ready to leave." A light, airy voice spoke, jerking him from his thoughts. He turned find Aerith a few passes away.

"Right." He followed after Aerith, it had been decided that he and Claire would accompany the brown haired female while Leon took Alec. They had gently strapped him in or so Ichigo had been informed.

Aerith entered the small red ship, Ichigo right behind her. He surveyed the interior with fascination as he made his way to the front. Claire had claimed the seat next to Aerith, who would be flying the gummi ship.

"Buckle up." Aerith softly stated as she trapped herself in. "It'll be a bit bumpy."

Ichigo quickly took a seat and did as the lightly spoken women said. Earlier at breakfast, Claire and he had been informed that it was dangerous to fly and therefore they would undoubtedly run into some trouble. The ship was equipped with weapons but it was still risky to travel.

But staying in Traverse Town wasn't smart or going to get them anywhere. So despite the risks Ichigo and Claire were more than willing to leave and would help where they could.

Aerith gripped the controls; the ship shuddered causing both Ichigo and Claire to cringe at the feeling. Then Aerith pulled back and the ship shot up and into the sky.

Ichigo angled his head to the side to view the dark expanse or space. "Wow." He breathed in awe.

Aerith chuckled but remained quiet concentrating on driving.

"How long till we get to our destination?" Claire question, her hands gripping the hand rests tightly. She was not thrilled with this mode of transportation.

"Not long."

Claire frowned irritated, that was hardly an answer but reframed from pushing, they would get there when they got there.

The ship gave a sudden tilt and a small whirring noise.

"I-is it suppose to do that?" Claire stuttered, clearly a bit frightened.

"No, I didn't turn far enough and nicked a space rock is all." Aerith gave a quick side glance at the scared blond before adding, "It'll take more than that to destroy this ship, their quite durable."

Claire nodded jerkily, her mouth pressed thinly as she stared tightly out the window. Ichigo also felt a tad worried about the ability of the ship but seeing as how gummi's were often used, they had to be relatively safe.

A thud echoed in the small ship suddenly and a light flashed. Before Ichigo could ask, Aerith stated "Hold on, we have company."

It took a few moments for Ichigo to spot the enemy but when he did his eyes widen slightly. Small little ships were coming _towards _them and there were quite a lot of them.

Ichigo silently prayed that Aerith was a good pilot as the brown haired woman zoomed the ship into the fray.

~ End chapter ten

Not as long as I would like… Since its taking me forever to re write this story I decided I would just continue for now. So I sat down and got this chapter finished, finally.


End file.
